¿Madre soltera?
by bloddylike
Summary: Ser madre soltera resulta fácil cuando eres joven y un futuro prometedor. Pero… ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando no quieres un bebe? aborta, ¡claro que no!, véndelo ¡No!, regálalo, ¡¿estas hablando enserio!, dalo en adopción, no se puede ser tan cruel. ¿tenerlo...?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

_****_

Mire el reloj colgado en la pared y fruncí el seño ¿no debería estar enojada porque Jake llevara diez minutos de retraso?

Supongo que estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería aceptar. Suspire y jugué con mis dedos distraídamente mientras pensaba que hacer. ¿Le digo la noticia de golpe o primero entibio las cosas y le ofrezco un aperitivo? Medio gruñí y me pare del sofá para caminar en círculos sobre mi sala. ¿Qué se supone que haces en momentos como este? Diablos, tengo veinticinco años, una carrera, un hogar, independencia, trabajo… ¿Cómo pude llegar a esto? Suspire frustrada… había llegado demasiado lejos.

Pare de caminar cuando escuche cuatro golpes seguidos en mi puerta. Trague saliva y fui a atender a Jake.

- Lo siento Bells, el trafico estaba muy pesado – dijo una vez abrí la puerta.

- Tranquilo, ni siquiera lo sentí – el realmente no tenía idea de cuánto no lo sentí. Suspire – Siéntate

- ¿Está todo bien? – abrí la boca para contestar un "si", pero recordé que eso sería mentira, al menos para mí.

- Hablemos – dije simplemente.

Se sentó en el sofá grande, lo que me dio libertad de sentarme en el individual – justo a un lado de él – cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho e hice una mueca un tanto notable ¿era buen momento para ofrecer un aperitivo?

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – pregunte desesperada.

- Solo suéltalo Bella – al diablo el agua tibia.

- Estoy embarazada – rodé los ojos al ver su clara mandíbula desencajarse.

- ¿Qué…?, ¿Qué…?, pero… – le mire interrogativa y luego lo vi estallar – ¡¿Quién demonios es el padre? – se paro del sofá y me miro colérico. Le mire incrédula, ¿eso debería hacerme enojar? – ¡Dímelo Isabella, no te quedes callada, dime quien es el padre!

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – pregunta estúpida.

- ¡Para matarlo! – se llevo las manos a su cabello, ahora, corto - ¡Diablos! el… te… el ¡Te toco! – lo mire con ira.

- ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco hipócrita?

- ¡Yo no te deje embarazada!

- ¡Claro que no, teníamos dieciocho años, no iba a dejar que eso pasara jamás! – explote, pero después recordé mi estado – ¡Podrías solo… sentarte y escuchar! – me obedeció y se sentó nuevamente frente a mí.

- Dime quien es el padre – me miro directamente a los ojos. Casi bufe, odiaba que se comportara autoritario conmigo.

- Mi hijo necesita algo mejor que su padre – hable en su mismo tono.

- Quiero saber quién es

- No – dije de manera terminante.

- ¿Renesmee sabe de esto?

- Eres la primera persona que lo sabe – me sincere – aunque creo que tu esposa ya lo sospechaba – hice una mueca al recordar la infinidad de veces – en nuestras salidas – que me había hecho tomar agua hasta reventar y después me llevaba al baño de la primer farmacia que veía.

Hubo un momento de silencio que no me molesté en intentar terminar, mi mejor amigo tenía que pensar muchas cosas antes de que le dejara en claro sus límites, limites que no iba a respetar, claramente.

- Solo quiero saber quién es el padre – mordí mi labio para no reír.

- Sabes que pierdes tu tiempo, cielo – rodo los ojos – no te lo diré – lo mire y vi en sus facciones que no estaba conforme – confío en que serás lo suficiente inteligentecomo para no entrometerte – mi voz sonó a advertencia.

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste? – pregunto ya más calmado.

- Cuando los mareos y vómitos matutinos se hicieron más constantes que de costumbre – me encogí de hombros y el río entre dientes, tenso – me compre un test casero hace dos días y, oh sorpresa, hasta venía con tarjetita de felicitaciones y todo – eso me recordó que debía deshacerme de la evidencia.

- Estas embarazada Bells – le mire – di algo

- Si pretendes que salte y grite a todo el mundo mi felicidad, sabes que no lo hare

- No quieres un hijo, ¿cierto?

- No – susurre en un suspiro.

- Bells…

- Ya se… - me paré del sofá y rasque mi cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto tienes?

- Puedo asegurarte que estoy de primer trimestre

- ¿Ya lo saben tus padres?

- Renée me sorprenderá, no importa cuál sea su reacción y Charlie… Charlie – realmente no lo había pensado – creo que pueden esperar un poco más – él se río de mi y lo mire con ira.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No sé – solté aire de golpe. No había pensado en esa parte.

- No iras a abortar – le mire con ira.

- ¡Claro que no! – el negó frenéticamente con la cabeza – ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Jacob Black?

- Lo siento… - rasco su cabeza.

- ¡No! – no iba a recibir dinero a cambio de un bebe – Jacob Black, tus ideas no son exactamente buenas

- ¡Ahora me dirás que no tenías planeado venderlo! – iba a matarlo si decía otra estupidez más, ¿tan mal pensaba de mí? – está bien, está bien, lo siento… - suspiro – dalo en adopción

- Puede… puede ser… - respondí negando con la cabeza – no, - me miro sorprendido – no, no me gustan esos lugares, no

- Bien, entonces… ¿vas a tenerlo? – le mire fijamente. ¿Madre soltera?

…

**O M G! NUEVO FIC XD… tengo este fic desde hace semanas, pero no quería subirlo a menos que lo hubiera terminado o acabado la historia. Lo admito. NO RESISTI LA TENTACIÓN. Y decidí publicarlo.**

**En realidad, este y otros dos fics que ya tengo, son una forma de mantenerme ocupada y no volverme loca porque perdí mi USB… donde tenía más de DIEZ FICS T_T pero bueno, sigo con la esperanza de encontrarlo.**

**Lo siguiente que busque de esta historia, fue un nombre. Ninguno me convenció XD pero lo publicare con el que mas "bien" quedaba. Estoy desesperada. Si no bajo algo, me volveré loca X3**

**Mis fanfic – lectors si es que hay algún "él" por ahí. Espero que reciban bien mi nuevo fic. Y pronto otro llamado "Mi final feliz" que ya está en proceso (;**

**QUIEN SEA MI PRIMER REVIEW DE LA HISTORIA, LE DEDICARE EL CAPÍTULO QUE SIGUE : ' )**

**MYY. OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

…

*Lo prometido es deuda. Este capítulo va dedicado a:** TRISHAHUDSONBLACK91.**

…

**Capítulo I**

Me removí en la cama y abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir un retorcijo en mi vientre. Salté de la cama y, como ya era costumbre, llegue a la taza del baño y devolví todo lo que, hasta hace poco, era cena de ayer.

No tardé mucho en sentir como una mano sostenía mi cabello por mí y otra me sobaba suavemente la espalda.

Termine de devolver todo, le baje al baño y me senté a un lado de la taza intentando moderar mi respiración. Odiaba vomitar.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Jake desde alguna parte del baño.

- Me sentiré mejor cuando me haya lavado los dientes – me tendió sus manos y me puse de pie con su ayuda.

- ¿Ocurre todo el tiempo?

- Todas las mañanas – camine hacia el lavabo.

- ¿Quieres que busquemos una forma de evitar esto? – le mire a través del espejo.

- Llevo diez años estudiando medicina, sinceramente no creo que un libro de _Como ser papá _me ayude más de lo que sé con esta _inevitable _etapa del embarazo

- ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? – negué.

- Un poco de té y unas galletas saladas me vendrían bien – asintió y salió del baño.

Termine de lavarme los dientes y llegue de nuevo a mi cuarto. Había sido buena idea dejar la puerta del baño abierta desde que se convirtió en mi primera parada matutina.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando _Loving You _comenzó a sonar en el celular de Jacob. Rodé los ojos sonriendo y contesté.

- ¿Si?

- _Bella, dime que no hiciste dormir a mi Jacob en el sofá otra vez _– tape mi boca reteniendo una carcajada que estaba por salir. Ese maldito…, aclare mi garganta.

- Lo siento, aun no me va dormir con un hombre casado – que me haya acostado con alguien comprometido, era muy diferente a con uno casado.

- _¿Qué entiendes tu por dormir? _

- Lo mismo que tu, cielo – casi podía jurar que se estaba sonrojando.

- _Le dolerá la espalda _– inútil intento de reproche.

- Velo por el lado positivo, tendrás la dicha de darle un masaje por la noche

- _¿Por qué siempre terminamos hablando de esto?_

- No tengo idea – miré el pasillo – te pasaré a tu Jake

- _Gracias_

- ¡Jake, tu esposa! – no pasaron cinco minutos y lo tuve frente a mí con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Gracias – sacudí mi mano restándole importancia y me metí de nuevo en mi habitación.

No debía estar más vestida así frente a Jake. Ya llevaba un año de casado, ya debería acostumbrarme a no estar en short y blusa de tirantes frente a él. Saque unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa y un par de tenis. Me los puse y me re uní con Jake en mi cocina.

- ¿Por qué está mi té en un termo cerrado? – pregunte con cautela.

- Saldremos a desayunar con Nessie

- Está bien – me encogí de hombros. El me miro incrédulo – ¿Qué?

- ¿No me darás pelea? – enarque una ceja.

- Si quieres que te de pelea, está bien, comienza a suplicar – rodo los ojos – ves, vámonos, no quiero hacerla esperar – lo mire sonreír.

- Te agrada mi chica – no era pregunta.

- No lo voy a admitir – sonreí y le quite mi té de la mano.

- ¿No se supone que las mujeres embarazadas deben estar sensibles y todo eso? – casi me atraganto con el té al ver salir a mis metiches vecinos de su apartamento. Genial, ahora dos personas más sabían de mi embarazo.

- No lo creo – los ignore y seguí caminando.

- Sabes… creo que una matrícula de _mamá a bordo _adornaría muy bien mi coche – dijo una vez salimos del edificio.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses – advertí.

- ¡Oh, vamos Bells! – rogo como niño pequeño – sería divertido

- ¡Claro que no! – reí.

- Entonces en tu auto – le mire casi con miedo, nadie del trabajo, hasta que fuera seguro, debía enterarse de mi embarazo.

- Preferiría que no – me encogí de hombros – sabes que no me gustan esas cosas – bufo.

- Si claro – sonreí y me metí en el asiento de copiloto.

Manejamos en silencio hasta nuestra cita con la esposa de Jacob. Me era imposible que, aun después de cuatro años, me seguía preguntando si la esposa de mi mejor amigo era una mujer normal. Cansada de preguntarme, llegue a mi única conclusión. No, sin duda no era una mujer normal. ¿Qué mujer, esposa, aceptaba que _su _esposo la llamara a las diez de la noche y le dijera _'me quedare a dormir con Bella'_? Renesmee Black. Ella aceptaba que su esposo le dijera eso.

Cambie el rumbo de mis pensamientos y lleve una mano, consciente, a mi vientre. Era obvio que necesitaba un chequeo ginecológico para saber de cuanto estaba, pero también era obvio que no podía ir al hospital donde laboraba, no aun. No hasta que acabara ese estúpido proyecto de alumnos de intercambio. No hasta que _el_ ya no esté en el hospital.

- Llegamos – salté al escuchar la voz de Jake. Mire a mi alrededor y estábamos en el estacionamiento de la cafetería.

Abrí la puerta y bajamos. Justo pisamos dentro de la cafetería, teníamos una feliz Renesmee abrazándonos a mí y a Jake. Sonreí y me solté de su abrazo. Viendo graciosamente como Jake y sus enormes brazos envolvían el pequeño cuerpo de Nessie.

- ¿Cómo durmieron? – me mando una mirada acusadora y Jake rompió a carcajadas.

- Dormiré mejor esta noche – le robo un beso. Y esta vez fue mi turno de reír al mirar a Renesmee completamente roja.

- Pasen, no quise pedir nada por ustedes – tomo de la mano a Jake y camino con él hacía una mesa ocupada por su pequeño bolso. Les seguí y sentí mis manos vacías.

- Olvide mi té en el coche

- Pide uno aquí – sonrió Nessie.

Pedimos un desayuno sencillo. Mientras ellos pidieron un par de hot cakes y jugo de naranja, yo pedí un poco de fruta y otro té. Hice una mueca al verlos comer tan a gusto la miel. ¿No les parecía demasiado dulce?

- Y bien – hablo Nessie – ¿hay alguna razón en especial por la que Jake haya decidido acompañarte ayer? – su voz no tenía nada de acusador, si no de curiosidad. Ella sospechaba, si no es que ya sabía la razón. Suspire, no ganaba nada con mentirle.

- Estoy embarazada – Jake me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas.

- ¡Yeei! – salté ante la reacción de la loca esposa de mi amigo. Se paró de su lugar y vino a abrazarme – ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! – cantaba.

- Creo que lo sabías antes que yo – le devolví el abrazo.

- Es que… no se – se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y me miro sonriente – te veías… diferente

- ¿Qué de diferente?

- No lo sé… solo que tenías algo diferente – se encogió de hombros – en fin, cuando te enteraste

- Hace tres días, sé que estoy dentro del primer trimestre, pero no se con exactitud de cuanto estoy

- Vayamos al Doctor – ofreció feliz, borrándome la sonrisa de la cara – oh, vamos Bella, solo será un pequeño piquete – que gran excusa me había dado.

- Prefiero antes asimilarlo yo, - me miro confusa y después a Jake significativamente. Me aclare la garganta – pero en verdad me agradaría algo de compañía cuando fuera a hacerme los análisis – sonreí. En realidad prefería, mil veces, ir sola. Pero no quería quitarle la sonrisa de la cara, era tan… sincera.

- ¡Me encantaría! – chillo emocionada.

Seguimos comiendo. Al parecer la mirada significativa de Jake le dio a entender más de lo que me imagine. Lo cual agradecí, negarme a decirle algo a Jake era una cosa. Conocía a ese monstruo desde que estábamos en pañales, pero no sabría cómo lidiar con Nessie. Aparte de los tres años que fue novia de Jake y el último de casados, no lo consideraba tiempo suficiente como para conocerla realmente.

Terminamos de comer y Jake decidió que había sido una mañana movida para la embarazada. Quise golpearlo, pero lamentablemente no cargaba conmigo un guante de box. La idea de una muñeca rota no me era tentadora en estos momentos.

Me dejaron en mi apartamento y llegue a tirarme en mi cama. Una cosa era ocultarle la noticia a Charlie, que estaba a mas de tres días de Phoenix, pero una muy distinta era hacerlo con mi madre. ¿Por qué demonios había decidido venirme a trabajar a Phoenix? – una pista, Odias Forks – me recordé. Realmente tendría que armar una buena técnica de entibia miento cuando le dé a Renée Dwyer la noticia de mi embarazo.

Cerré los ojos y suspire. Solo faltaba una semana y el intercambio de médicos habría acabado. Solo una semana más.

Esa fue la última vez en el día que abrí los ojos.

…

Mi despertador sonó ruidosamente, haciéndome soltar un gruñido en mi cama. Me destape aventando las sabanas y pronto sentí un retorcijo en mi estómago.

Fui directo al baño nuevamente, expulsando todo _lo que no cene _ayer. Nota mental, no cenar no impide que vomites por las mañanas.

Suspire calmándome y recordándome que, a partir de hoy por la tarde, iba a ser libre de hacerme unos análisis.

Cepille mis dientes y me di una ducha de cinco minutos. Estaba feliz, ¿Quién no estaría feliz de saber que al fin podría saber de cuantas semanas de embarazo tenía? – sarcasmo.

Era demasiado irónico el sentimiento de _felicidad_. Ya que normalmente cuando me enteraba de algo bueno, lo festejaba saliendo a un club nocturno.

Me puse mi cómoda ropa pitufo y salí rumbo a mi coche_. _Mi desgastada camioneta Chevy Roja.En verdad amaba mi vieja camioneta, pero tenía el presentimiento de que tendría que cambiarla en cualquier momento.

Salude al oficial de seguridad y subí a mi coche.

Llegue en una media hora directamente a residencia.

- Buenos días Doctor Brandon – salude a mi jefe.

- Buenos días Doctora Swan – rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza – ¿Cuándo será el día en el que te convenza de que trabajes de acuerdo a tu profesión?

En el hospital de Phoenix había dejado de ser un chisme que la gran enfermera Isabella Swan era, en realidad, una graduada Doctora Pediatra. Como también había dejado de serlo que el Doctor Brandon había apartado un lugar especial para mí en esa área.

- Lo pensare… - respondí vacilante. El Doctor Brandon me miro con adoración ante mi respuesta.

- Sabes que ese puesto te estará esperando – sonrió y camino hacía su consultorio.

El resto del día me la pase guardando expedientes de consultas pasadas. Era curioso como antes de enterarme que estaba embarazada, estaba dispuesta a trabajar día y noche, y ahora me daba demasiado sueño. ¿Será psicológico?

Me senté en la silla más cercana y cerré los ojos. Escuche la puerta abrirse.

- Ya se van todos los alumnos de intercambio – me relaje al escuchar su aterciopelada vos. Inconfundible – ¿no iras a despedirte de ellos? – sonreí y mire sus hermosos ojos por última vez.

- Tengo mucho que hacer

- ¿No te despedirás de mi? – fingió ofenderse y sonreí involuntariamente.

- No tuve tiempo de nada mas, llegue directamente a la bodega – mentí. La realidad era que, extrañamente, no quería verlo partir.

Recordé toda la semana en la que nos sonreíamos cómplice mente, en la que aprovechábamos cada momento a solas para robarnos besos uno al otro y las veces que habíamos ido al parque juntos después de salir del hospital.

- Esta bien, pero entonces te daré una despedida como se merece – se hinco frente a mí. Y valla que lo hizo. Atrapo mis labios entre los suyos en un dulce y suave beso. Llenando mi cuerpo de aquella extraña sensación placentera que había sentido desde que lo conocí. Embargando lugares que hacían despertar mi cuerpo y acelerar el corazón. No intente detenerle, si no, más bien lo disfrute, ¿Quién dice que esta no iba a ser la última vez que pruebe su delicioso sabor?

Sus manos acariciaban ansiosos mis costados mientras yo ponía mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo. Debíamos respirar en cualquier momento. Reacio a dejarme ir, fue separándonos dándome castos besos hasta que quedo frente a mí.

Mire sus labios rojos e hinchados por nuestro beso, mordí mi labio y me trague las ganas de llorar ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

- Tienes que irte – susurre y él me abrazo.

- Te extrañare – cerré los ojos contra su pecho y disfrute el contacto. Pronto recordé la razón por la que no se podía quedar, por la que lo nuestro fue solo una aventura, una muy placentera y prohibida aventura. Me separe lentamente y sonreí casi forzadamente.

- Se que no te veré en mucho tiempo, así que… felicidades por tu boda – el borro su sonrisa de inmediato.

- Gracias – se dirigió a la puerta – adiós

- Adiós – le mire hasta que salió por aquella puerta. Sonreí con ganas mientras una solitaria lágrima escapaba de mis ojos. ¿Qué era este sentimiento de pérdida?

Cuando hable de haberme acostado con alguien comprometido, no era broma.

…

**Bueno, solo obtuve dos reviews para el "prefacio" ni modo, así es la vida. Pero por suerte, ya llevo más de la mitad del fic y lo tengo que publicar XD**

**Gracias lectoras por sus dos reviews :D…**

**Creo que puse demasiado OBVIO quien es el padre del bebe. PERO DE MI BOCA NO SALDRA NADA. Ni tampoco en el fic ^^**

**A ver si con el segundo capítulo tiene más audiencia.**

**Mis lectores, una escritora se alimenta de sus críticas. Son bienvenidas(:**

**My. Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

…

**Capítulo II**

- ¡Felicidades! – salté en mi cama y mire a Jacob y a Nessie a un lado de mi cama.

- ¿Ya es mi cumpleaños? – me asuste tocando mi panza, esperando sentirla tan abultada como debería.

- No tontita – río Ness – ¡hoy por fin asciendes en el trabajo! – suspire de alivio.

- Querrás decir, hoy por fin acepta ser ascendida – llego Jake detrás de ella y me abrazo cariñosamente. Cuando logre separarlo de mí, siguió Ness.

Había sido realista… mi sueldo de enfermera no iba a ayudarme dentro de unos cuantos meses más. Pero ellos no tenían porque saberlo.

- ¿Y por eso tienen que despertarme a estas horas de la mañana? – pregunte algo irritada.

- Si – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Rodé los ojos y los corrí de mi habitación para poder vestirme.

Desde que se habían enterado que estaba embarazada y mas desde que había ido con Nessie a mi cita con mi ginecólogo, que resultó, estaba culminando mi segundo mes. Esos dos vivían parecían mi sombra. ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Siguen los mareos? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Ya aparecieron los antojos?

La realidad era que ambos eran un fastidio, pero trataba de ignorarlo. Mientras se mantuvieran lejos de mi límite no había problemas.

Estaba por llegar a mi tercer mes de embarazo y aun no les había dicho nada a mis padres. No me preocupaba demasiado por mi madre. René podía ser muy _open mind _cuando se lo proponía, pero con Charlie la historia era completamente diferente. ¿Cómo le dices a tu padre que estas embarazada sin un padre (para él bebe) a quien presentar?

Deje de pensar en eso por el momento y me concentre en ducharme.

Termine en cinco minutos y cuando iba a envolverme en una toalla, note una ligera diferencia en mi cuerpo. Toque con mi mano temblorosa esa pequeña bolita que se había formado en mi barriga. Y en vez de sonreír, me asuste ¿En verdad funcionaría?

Por suerte, mis pantalones de vestir eran de licra y me quedaban. Salí con mi pantalón negro, una blusa abotonada y un tacón moderado. Hice una mueca, extrañaba mi cómodo pitufo y mis zapatos de enfermera.

Salí a la cocina donde Renesmee hacía Hot cakes.

- Ya llegas – me sonrío – come algo para desayunar

Negué rotundamente al mirar la miel… pegajosa. Sacudí mi cabeza y deje de verla antes de que tuviera que ir de emergencia al baño. Renesmee acepto sin chistar y pronto se encontró partiendo algo de fruta para mí. Termine de comerla y le di una mirada de disculpa.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, Jacob se ofreció a llevarme, pero le dije que después del hospital vería a Renée. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado antes de ceder y dejarme ir sin problemas. Era ahora o nunca.

- Bienvenida Doctora Swan – me sonrió triunfante el Doctor Brandon, mi… colega.

- Buenos días Doctor – sonreí.

- Deja las formalidades, ahora somos compañeros – camino a residencia y me tendió una especie de… ¿vestido? – es tu bata

- Oh… - palabras inmortales de Bella Swan – Yo… - mire la bata que adornaba mi nombre de lado superior izquierdo _Dra. Isabella Swan_

- De nada – sonrió y yo quise gritar.

- Gracias – dije sinceramente.

- Conoce el hospital de memoria Doctora – le mire – me gustaría mostrarle su oficina

Me deje guiar, aun cuando ya conocía el hospital. Me era desconocida mi oficina asignada.

Llegamos a los pocos segundos al tercer piso. Pediatría. Mi oficina estaba justo en frente a una pequeña recepción y a la vuelta de la sala de juegos. Sonreí orgullosa, por primera vez, de mi trabajo.

Paso el día con presentaciones, a pesar de que ya todos en el hospital me conocían, esta vez fui presentada como su superior. Como una Doctora más.

Pedí el día que restaba, ya que como Isabella Swan era una más de los tantos pediatras que había en el hospital, no tenía demasiada _clientela_, ya que los pacientes tenían que acostumbrarse a mi presencia allí como nueva Doctora, sin contar a los unos que otros que no confiaban en mi por haber sido enfermera.

Llegue a casa de Renée y mi padrastro en un mínimo de veinte minutos, ¿Por qué no eran una pareja normal y se iban a vivir a las afueras de la ciudad? Suspire y me pregunte si habrían escuchado el ruido de mi camioneta, porque si no era así podría irme fácilmente…

- ¡Bella! - escuche el grito inconfundible de Renée ¿irme? Pero si venía a visitar a mi madre – que ya estaba a un lado de mi ventana – trague saliva.

- Hola mamá – dije una vez que salí de mi camioneta. Teniéndola encima de mí en menos de un segundo. ¿Qué te chocaran los abrazos también era un síntoma de embarazo?

Se separo de mí y me miro raro.

- Mamá…

- ¡Estas embarazada! – chillo emocionada – ¡Dios, mi hija está embarazada! – le mire asustada.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- ¿Lo estas sí o no? - me miro directo a los ojos.

- Si pero… - me tomo por los hombros.

- ¡¿Lo estás? –me miro escéptica y yo le mire asustada.

- ¡¿Es que acaso tienes un problema serio de trastorno bipolar? – pregunte enojada. No me gustaba el juego de Renée. Podía aceptar jugar con ella cuando quisiera, pero no cuando se trataba de un embarazo con la palabra _yo _incluida.

- No… yo… - ahora se quedo sin palabras. Le pase un brazo por los hombros e intente tranquilizarla.

- Tranquila, mamá, vamos dentro – nos guie hasta adentro y nos senté en su sofá.

- ¿Estas embarazada? – pregunto curiosa. Asentí débilmente – Felicidades – me sonrió y me abrazo dulcemente – pero… ¿y el padre? – borro mi sonrisa.

- No hay padre

- Hija… - me miro intranquila, después enojada – ¿el te dejo?, ¿no quiso saber nada del bebe?, solo dime donde encontrarlo Bella, dime y le digo… no, lo traigo y hago que se case contigo

- El no me dejo a mí, yo lo deje a él – mentí ¿Qué puede ser más decepcionante para una madre que su hija sea madre soltera?

- Oh… ¿no lo querías hija? – pregunto sorprendiéndome.

- No… – vacile. Realmente nunca había pensado en eso.

Pasamos toda la mañana hablando de mi embarazo, de cuantos meses estaba, si lo sabía alguien, si conocía al padre, etc. Por suerte Phil no estaba en casa, pero eso no impidió que me pidiera permiso para contarle y le conteste que le dijera todo lo que ella quisiera, siempre y cuando no cayera en la ficción.

Me despedí de Renée dos horas después y llegue a mi apartamento, encontrándome a Jake sentado en_ mi_ sala jugando de _mi _Guitar Hero.

- Nunca superaras mis puntuaciones – reí al verlo en tercer lugar en la tabla.

- No todos podemos ser expertos – apago el juego derrotado. Me senté en el sofá rendida – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si hubiera trabajado todo el día en vez de un par de horas – mire el reloj que adornaba las tres y media de la tarde.

-Es normal – lo mire y se encogió de hombros – cuando mamá estuvo embarazada de las gemelas se la pasaba dormida y pidiéndole comidas extrañas a Billy – sonreí ante el recuerdo de la dulce madre de Jake.

- Confiare en ti y en tus instintos ocultos de ginecólogo – cerré los ojos – ahora cállate y déjame dormir

…

Desperté en mi cama con el clima encendido y una sabana cubriéndome.

- Se lo que estas pensando – escuche la voz de Jake en alguna parte de mi habitación. ¿Aun seguía aquí?

- No, no lo sabes – era estúpido que pensara algo cuando acababa de despertarme.

- ¡Bien, no lo sé! – lo encontré en mi sofá – no todos gozamos de tener lector de mentes

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – pregunte riendo.

- De nada – se levanto – te hice algo de cenar

- ¿Cenar? ¿Qué hora es? – mire mi reloj en mi mesita de noche. Las seis cuarenta y cinco – dormí tres horas

- Casi cuatro

- ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

- Tenías la casa sucia – se encogió de hombros y le mire con ojos entrecerrados. Mi casa estaba reluciente – aparte, intente buscar tu diario para saber si ahí estaba el nombre del padre de tu bebe

- No tengo diario

- Por eso no lo encontré – susurro comprendiendo. Rodé los ojos.

- ¿Qué hay de Renesmee?, no deberías dejarla sola mucho tiempo

- Ella lo entiende

- Claro

- Anda, vamos a cenar, hice spaghetti

¿Había algo mejor que el spaghetti de Jake? Nada. El maldito cocinaba como los dioses, y lo peor era que nadie le había enseñado a hacerlo. El había aprendido solo.

- ¿Delicioso o qué? – presumido.

- Sabia bien – le moleste. Me golpeo suavemente el hombro – delicioso, como tú sabes hacerlo

- Lo se

Después de cenar, quería volver a quedarse a dormir, pero prácticamente lo corrí de mi casa. Me agradaba que tanto él como su esposa se preocuparan por mí. Pero ante todo yo era una mujer adulta, independiente… y embarazada. Necesitaba mi espacio.

…

Toque mi vientre una vez más mirándome fijamente en el espejo ¿era mi imaginación o había crecido más en las últimas semanas?

Hoy cumplía tres meses de embarazo y en dos días tenía mi cita con el ginecólogo.

- ¡Isabella Swan si no sales de esa habitación juro que te sacare a rastras! – rodé los ojos y me baje de nuevo la blusa. Me mordí el labio al notar que ya se notaba mi ligera protuberancia.

- Ya estoy aquí – intercepte a una Renée desesperada.

- ¡Vamos de compras! – me agarro de la mano y prácticamente me llevo volando fuera de mi departamento.

Así es, yo Isabella Swan, la persona que odiaba más que nada en el mundo las compras, había cumplido el sueño de una madre como Renée. Por fin su retoña le pedía que fueran de compras. ¿No era genial?

Casi me había vuelto loca cuando la semana pasada iba a salir a tomar algo con unas compañeras de trabajo, y al ponerme un pantalón de mezclilla, este no me quedo. Ocasionando que cancelara mi salida.

_No te estás poniendo obesa, solo estas creciendo _– era lo que había dicho mi madre para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Qué se supone que haga con toda la ropa cuando me alivie? – pregunte cuando nos sentamos a comer algo.

- Yo la guarde por un tiempo, pero después la done – la mire y ella se encogió de hombros – no tenía planeado usarla después del embarazo

- Tampoco yo… creo – me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

- ¿También necesitas ropa interior nueva? – me sonroje – vamos, Bella, puedes hablar de eso conmigo

- Tal vez… una copa más – respondí rascándome la nuca y desviando la mirada.

- ¡Esto será tan divertido! Podremos ir a victoria secret y…

- ¡Oh no! No será más vergonzoso, Renée yo me encargare de mi ropa intima

- De acuerdo – me miro sonriente y tomo mi mano mirándome con ternura – gracias por dejarme estar en tus primeras compras de ropa de embarazo

- No son ropas de embarazada – corregí – solo…

- Estas creciendo y necesitas ropa más grande – sonrió con orgullo al mencionar aquellas palabras.

Me mordí el labio y sonreí tristemente. ¿Todos estaban felices con el embarazo menos yo?

…

- Hola Bella… -me saludo mi compañera y secretaria, mirándome de manera interrogante. Me mordí la lengua para no decirle una tontería y quitara esa mirada de mí, ¿Qué tenía de raro que una mujer fuera a visitar al ginecólogo? Por suerte, ella misma la quito – perdón… Doctora Swan

-Puedes seguir tuteándome, sigo siendo trabajadora aquí igual que tu – respondí – ¿también eres secretaria del Doctor Stepth?

- Necesito el dinero – me sonrió amablemente y checo su agenda – le avisare al Doctor que estás aquí

- Gracias

Había rechazado la oferta de mi madre, Renesmee o Jake de acompañarme a mi cita con el ginecólogo. Era algo que, simplemente, necesitaba hacer sola.

- Bella Swan – saludo sonriente mi compañero – aun sigue siendo extraño tenerte de paciente y no de oyente

- Aquí me tienes en punto

- Pasa – pase al pequeño consultorio y me senté frente a él en su escritorio.

- Comencemos con las preguntas rutinarias – ¿Cómo van los mareos, vómitos?, ¿con que frecuencia vas al baño?, etc. – Ya hiciste cuentas, ¿sabes cuando fue tu último día de periodo?

- Veinte de marzo, y si mis cuentas son correctas, el bebe nacerá para el veintisiete de diciembre ¿es así?

- Nueve meses, siete días – me sonrió – es correcto – se paró de su escritorio, tomo unas ropas y me las tendió – te daré espacio para que te cambies, avísame cuando estés lista – salió del consultorio y me dispuse a cambiarme.

Aun cuando termine de cambiarme, me senté en la pequeña camilla y no llame al Doctor. Suspire ¿estaba realmente preparada para ver cómo estaba creciendo vida dentro de mí? No tuve tiempo de pensarlo cuando el Doctor toco la puerta ante mi tardanza.

- ¿Estas lista? – asomo su cabeza y al verme vestida, entró. Suspire.

- Si – me recosté en la camilla y coloque mis manos entrelazadas a la altura de mi vientre. Sentí mis manos faltas de calor.

- Levanta tu blusa por favor – hice lo que me pidió y lo mire tomar un gel antes de acercarse a mí – el gel…

- Puede estar frío, lo sé – sonreí para darle confianza y vertió gel sobre mi vientre. Solté un jadeo. Sabía que podía estar frío, pero no tenía idea de que tanto.

- Suele ser incomodo – dijo esparciendo el gel con el transductor.

- No hay problema – sonreí y mire atenta la pantalla.

- El bebe va a comenzar a buscar su espacio y comodidad – me miro – supongo que todo eso ya lo sabes – asentí algo avergonzada – no te avergüences, me agrada tener pacientes conocedoras – mire de nuevo la pantalla – si el bebe se deja, para la próxima cita podremos saber su sexo

- No quiero saberlo – me apresure a decir.

- Claro… - no había quitado la mirada de la pantalla hasta que apareció por ella la pequeña cabeza de mi hijo o hija. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo mientras silenciosas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

¿Por qué me sentía tan sola?

**...**

**Jhm… las cosas van demasiado rápido, lose XD. Lo hubiera puesto en el summary, pero ya no había espacio ._.**

**Comoquiera, lo voy a dejar en claro: este es un SHORT-FIC. De solo diez capítulos, máximo once (porque no sé si me quepan los nueve meses XD), bueno, máximo doce X3**

**Gracias por sus ánimos y consejos :D eso significa que leen las tonterías que llego a escribir aquí abajo XD… gracias ^^**

**VEO MAMA MIA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS! Amo esa película ._., pero eso que d.d**

**Oh mi hermana tiene presentaciones de baile en un teatro, creo que se llama Alegro… deséenle suerte :D, porque yo no voy a ir a verla ¬¬ (se que ustedes tampoco) pero en fin, es mi hermana, que por cierto no tengo una jodida idea de donde esta, y tengo que desearle suerte (:**

**Bueno, volviendo al fic, SE TRATA DE BELLA Y JACOB ¿Quién no quiere tener un amigo como Jacob *-*? Para todas las que aman a su lobito, léanlo XP**

**Estoy. Fuera (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

…

**Capítulo III**

Tape mi boca de nuevo ante otro bostezo. Frote mis ojos y pegué mi vista de nuevo en los papeles frente a mí.

Hubiera seguido con mi trabajo, de no ser por el molesto sonido del teléfono sonando. ¿Quién demonios llamaba a las tres de la mañana?

Me pare de mi escritorio, me aclare la garganta y atendí preparada para joder a quien me haya quitado de hacer mi trabajo.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Qué demonios haces levantada a estas horas de la mañana? – hablo Jake de manera irritada.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú hablándome a estas horas? – pregunte de vuelta, conteniendo un bostezo – no es mi culpa que estés de mal humor por la hora que es

- No estoy de mal humor por la hora que es – repuso. Suspiro lamentándose – sabía que si te dejaba sola ibas a hacer esto

- No es la primera vez que me duermo hasta tarde Jake…

- Esta vez es diferente, y lo sabes – iba a protestar, pero recordé que tenía razón. Gruñí – así es

- Tengo que terminar esto para mañana, si no tendré un día muy ajetreado – me rendí recostándome en la cama de lado, viendo mi almohada.

- No me interesa – bufe.

- Hay una hormiga en mi mano – mire a la pequeña criatura hacerme cosquillas. Sacudí la mano y desapareció de ella – ahora está en mi almohada – intente aplastarla, pero de la nada había desaparecido – la perdí…

- … ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

- Un animal intruso

- Sera mejor que te duermas en este instante o iré a tu departamento a dormirte – sonreí. No sería mala idea recordar viejos tiempos.

- Tu ganas – susurre con los ojos cerrados – solo porque no te quiero molestándome a estas horas de la mañana

- Promételo

- Prometido – susurre casi en la inconsciencia.

- Duerme pequeña

- Buenas noches… - colgué el teléfono y caí rendida en la noche negra.

Desperté con unos _realmente _molestos rayos de sol dando directamente a mi cara. A tientas busque mi despertador y casi me caigo de la cama al ver la hora. Doce cincuenta del mediodía.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – juro que puse la alarma para las siete de la mañana.

- Al fin despertaste – mire a Jake entrando a mi habitación con un vaso de agua.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte sin tacto – ¿Qué paso con la alarma de mi despertador?

- La desconecte – dejo su vaso en la mesita de noche y me miro tranquilamente.

- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – me pare y empecé a buscar inútilmente un cambio de ropa para ir directo al hospital.

- Necesitabas dormir – hablo con voz dura. ¡Era mi casa, nadie hablaba con voz dura en mi casa, nadie, a menos que sea yo!

- ¡Tenía que estar temprano en el hospital! – lo encare - ¿Quién demonios te crees para querer manejar así mi vida? – la vista se me borro por una milésima de segundo logrando que mis piernas perdieran fuerza. Jake me atrapo antes de que cayera. Me cargo y me sentó en la cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – quite sus brazos de mi alrededor. Aun estaba enojada – se que tus cambios de humor te pueden dominar, pero tienes que tranquilizarte

- ¡Yo no tengo cambios de humor! – me miro enarcando una ceja y mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

- Hable con tu jefe esta mañana, llegue a tu casa justo en el momento en el que tu despertador sonaba por todo el departamento, ¿entiendes?, ¡todo el departamento! – suspiro y modero su voz – entre a tu habitación para encontrarte tranquilamente dormida, ni siquiera te inmutabas por el tremendo ruido que hacía tu despertador – le mire triste. No me gustaba que me regañara – sé que esto es un cambio para ti, pero tienes que entender que ya no solo se trata de ti y que hay alguien dentro de ti que depende de ti – un sollozo involuntario escapo de mi boca, seguido de muchas lágrimas.

No lloraba por el hecho de que tuviera más razón que yo. Sorprendentemente, lloraba por el hecho de que tenía razón. Ya nada iba a ser igual desde que tenía al bebe.

- ¿Hablaste al hospital? – cambie de tema. Lo que menos quería en estos momentos era un sermón.

- Si, llame – el limpio mis lágrimas con sus pulgares – Lo que dije antes es cierto ¿de acuerdo? – asentí y su mirada se dirigió a mi vientre – dentro de ti tienes a alguien que ya está creciendo… – sonrió feliz.

- Si… hace unos días fui con mi Renée a comprarme algunos cambios de ropa

- Que bien… – puso una mano temblorosa en mi vientre y acarició suavemente. Al parecer algo pasaba por su mente, porque negó varias veces con su cabeza y después quito la mano – vamos a almorzar

Me dio espacio para cambiarme, pero aun con mi pijama le seguí. Aun estaba cansada.

Un almuerzo tranquilo, algo de fruta y té. Creo que ponía más atención a lo que comía que yo misma. Este pequeño bufet, era algo que se me antojaba casi todas las mañanas.

- ¿Qué exactamente le dijiste a mi jefe? – pregunte llevándome un trozo de melón a la boca.

- Tu estado – se encogió de hombros – pero eso ya lo sabían – asentí llevándome otro trozo a la boca, pero esta vez de sandía – les hable sobre tu ajetreada noche y lo entendieron

- Increíble – susurre tomando un poco de mi té.

- Eso se llama ser trabajador – sonrió y se llevo un trozo de mango a la boca.

- Hablando de trabajo… - me miro – ¿acaso estas desempleado?

- No… - tomo té – pero pedí unos días en el taller – sonrió orgulloso – soy el beta

- Serias el alfa si quisieras – susurre para mí, pero él me escucho.

- Como sea, puedo volver cuando quiera

- En nueve meses

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hice por ti?

- Que pases todo el jodido día en mi casa no me da más imaginación – sonrió sin vergüenza.

- ¿Volverás al hospital?

- Claro que sí, no soy la primera ni seré la última mujer embarazada que trabaje ahí, ¿Por qué harían excepción? – me miro desaprobatoriamente, pero no dijo nada y siguió comiendo.

Acabamos nuestro almuerzo y se fue pidiéndome que no me auto exigiera de más.

Por suerte había acabado muchos más de los archivos que debía, por eso es que me había dormido hasta muy tarde.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de tomarme una ducha. Solo me puse ropa cómoda y salí rumbo al hospital.

Me tope con el Doctor Brandon al llegar al hospital.

- Disculpe la tardanza, Doctor, le juro que no volverá a pasar – me miro interrogativo.

- Se te está olvidando que ya no soy más tu jefe – me miro y yo suspire recodando que era cierto – en cualquier caso, hablo tu amigo, me dijo que has estado exigiéndote de mas

- No es verdad – mentí.

- No volverás a hacer papeleos, eso es trabajo de las enfermeras, tú no eres más una – era en estos momentos cuando odiaba ser mala mentirosa.

Sin más nada, me dirigí a mi consultorio donde Kate tecleaba desde afuera de ella.

- Buenos días Doctora Swan – sonrió y miro mi pequeño vientre. Abrió un poco los ojos y susurro un _oh por Dios_ que por poco no escuche. Se mordió el labio nerviosa y rodé los ojos.

- Solo di lo que tengas que decir Kate

- Yo… Bella… tu pancita – sonrió frunciendo el ceño. Cosa que me pareció aterradora – ¿a eso venías al ginecólogo? – asentí aliviada de que haya quitado su sonrisa anterior.

- ¿Qué tienes hoy para mi Kate? – cambie de tema. Kate era muy buena persona, pero no estaba preparada para _presumir _mi embarazo.

- Pacientes

- Lo normal…

Atendí un par de niños con inicios de sarampión, otros con rubeola. Casi suspire de alivio al recordar que ya había tenido ambas espantosas enfermedades. Los niños se quejaban por no poder rascarse. Les enseñe un par de mis cicatrices, mostrándoles porque no deberían rascarse y me prometieron que no lo harían. Eso me puso triste ¿tan mal estaban aquellas pequeñas cicatrices de rubeola?

Cuando me hube recuperado de mi sentimiento encontrado, platique con las mamás a solas dándoles órdenes estrictas de lo que deberían y no hacer, sugiriéndoles que siguieran las indicaciones al pie de la letra.

Después de eso, llego un pequeño de once años, junto a sus padres, que, jugando futbol se había torcido el pie.

- Un esguince de tercer grado – fue mi diagnóstico – ¿cada cuando tiene entrenamientos? – pregunte a la madre, quien estaba al borde del colapso, y a mí me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Todos los días, hoy fue su primer juego de torneo – contestó el padre. Mire al niño y sonrió orgulloso mirando su sudada camisa _New Moons _adornaba. Me sentí mal por lo que pasaría a continuación.

- Necesito poner yeso a su pierna para dejarla inmóvil – el niño me miro con ojos extraños y su mamá asintió desesperada, mientras el padre asentía dándome las gracias.

Hice papeleo para que nuestro traumatólogo lo viera. En realidad, no era necesario el yeso, una férula podría quedar perfecta, pero dado que era un _mini deportista_, sumando la edad que tenía, iba a ser imposible que acatara las órdenes de reposo con solo una base de yeso y una venda.

Cinco minutos después, me encontraba llevando al niño (en silla de ruedas) y los padres siguiéndonos, a las camillas y así nuestro traumatólogo pudiera ponerle el yeso.

- Mami, no quiero – rogaba el niño. Suspire de alivio al no ver ninguna lágrima en su rostro. Me hubiera sido demasiado difícil ver al niño llorar.

- Ya escuchaste a la Doctora, es necesario – le tomo de la mano – en dos semanas estarás como nuevo

- Mi torneo, papi, quiero jugar – intento de nuevo. Llegamos a camillas y su papá le ayudo a posarse sobre ella, mientras él seguía rogando inútilmente.

- Tranquilo campeón, jugaras cuando te quitemos el yeso – sonrió su papá y le planto un beso en la coronilla.

- Vamos Alec, no lo hagas mas difícil para la Doctora – le dijo su mamá sobándole la espalda.

- ¿A usted le han puesto yeso por jugar futbol, Doctora? – pregunto cabizbajo.

- No… pero me han puesto yeso muchas veces – me miro sorprendido y sonreí.

- ¿Por qué? Dijo que no jugaba futbol – pregunto confundido.

- No necesito practicar deportes para caerme – sabía que me arrepentiría por contarle esto a un pequeño de once años.

Llego el traumatólogo y yo entretuve al niño con mis trágicas historias. La vez que corrí escaleras abajo y cuando faltaban solo tres escalones para terminar, me las arregle para rodar y torcerme el pie. La vez que me emocione demasiado porque Federico beso a Floricienta y, saltando en la cama, caí al piso con mi pie amortiguando mi caída. Esa vez perdí el sentido y termine con una férula. La vez que quise dar una salida triunfal después de haber enfrentado al terrible maestro de biología, resbale con una mochila y me torcí de nuevo el pie. Al día siguiente llegue con un yeso enorme a la escuela. La vez en la que me creí _Cris Angel _y quise caminar sobre el agua… y muchas otras más.

- Terminamos – anunció el traumatólogo mientras el niño aun reía – ¿sientes muy apretado el yeso? – el niño negó.

- Esta caliente y mojado – los papas rieron discretamente.

- Se secara en unas dos horas – le dijo a los padres – necesito que lo mantengan recto hasta entonces

Los padres no se pudieron llevar la silla de ruedas, pero trasladaron al niño en ella hasta el auto. Les di órdenes de volver en dos semanas para quitar el yeso y ver el tema de su rehabilitación, si es que quisieran tomar una.

…

Después del pequeño Alec, no paso nada de gran magnitud en el hospital. Unas veinte consultas más y fui libre de salir del hospital.

Eran las seis con cincuenta de la tarde cuando iba en mi camioneta hacia mi departamento, cuando se me antojo una malteada de chocolate. ¿Dónde demonios iba a conseguir una malteada de chocolate?

Entre calles encontré un pequeño local que adornaba _Las mejores malteadas del mundo_. Tendría que asegurarme que fuera cierto.

Aparque y rápidamente pedí a la cajera una malteada de chocolate.

Mire como tomaba nieve y la ponía en una licuadora de aluminio, seguido de hielo, leche y azúcar.

En menos de diez minutos mi malteada estuvo lista, pague y rápidamente sorbí del popote. En realidad era bueno el sabor.

Monte mi camioneta de nuevo y conduci con mi malteada en la mano. Pensando seriamente en comprar un galón de nieve y una nueva licuadora. Nunca estarían de más nuevas adquisiciones.

Estacione fuera de mi edificio y salude al portero, quien me sonrió cariñosamente al ver mi panza. ¡Me sonroje!

Acabe mi malteada al bajar del ascensor y lo tire en el primer bote de basura que cruzo mi camino.

Abrí mi departamento y encendí la luz.

- Al fin llegas… - mire mi sala y note que no estaba sola. Esa voz…

…

**:O, quien será?, quien será? :B. que wey Bella, verdad, con todas sus caídas. Aunque no lo crean, todas y cada una de las cosas que pasaron ahí, fueron reales D:**

**Ayer dormí a las dos de la mañana y hoy me levante a las siete d.d, estoy muerta. Pero aun muerta, bajare cap., porque si no bajo me volveré loca ._.**

**Bueno, bueno, chicas, lectoras, mis lectoras, gracias por sus Reviews :D sobretodo porque mañana no voy a actualizar ^^. Mañana iré a ver a mi hermana X3 y tendré que ponerme formalmente formal ¬¬…**

**Hoy no veo Mama Mia!, pero quiero descargarme todo el soundtrack de la película LAS CANCIONES ESTAN CHIDAS!, no como las de ABBA, (me refiero al sonido) XD… ¿Sabían que sale Pierce Brosnam :O?, yo sí ._., AMO a ese hombre… va en segundo lugar, después de mi niño *-*, y le sigue Ranma ½, justo después de Sasuke Uchiha (BABA)**

**Bueno, no escribo mas, tengo sueño ._., ¿comentarios(:?**

**ME LARGO :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

…

**Capítulo IV**

- Tu… - cerré la puerta y vi en shock quien estaba frente a mí.

- Yo… - miro mi pancita – tu y… el ¡Oh Dios, Bella! – se abalanzo sobre mí y yo no pude hacer más que reír y devolver el abrazo.

- Elizabeth ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – pregunte con una sonrisa.

- Yo también te extrañe – rodé los ojos y ella me miro seria – ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

- Algún día – fui sincera.

- Marie…

- Elizabeth, estabas estudiando, no iba a traerte solo para que supieras las noticias actuales – me senté en mi sofá y ella me siguió.

- ¿Por qué no? – me miro triste – creí que éramos mejores amigas

- Lo somos cielo, pero créeme, no me hubiera sentido a gusto – sonreí triste.

Elizabeth Masen era la sobrina de mi padrastro, la había conocido cuando teníamos dieciocho años, en la boda de mi madre y su tío. Ambas somos igual de sarcásticas, mal habladas y poco tolerantes. Desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables.

Ella estudiaba Derecho en Volterra, pero no tenía idea de que hacía en estos momentos en mi departamento.

- ¿Me vas a decir como llego eso a tu vientre? – la mire incrédula.

- ¿Te tengo que explicar, ENSERIO, como paso? – rodó los ojos.

- Sabes que sí, me encanta oír detalles sucios – sarcasmo – creí que estaba vetado – hice una mueca – ¿Qué paso?

Aun en mi adolescencia tuve la esperanza de que mis padres se darían una segunda oportunidad. Eso acabo cuando conocí a Phil, a los quince años, el prometido de mi madre. Ese día descubrí que llevaban dos años saliendo y René nunca lo había mencionado. Me enoje tanto con ella, que comencé a reclamarle el haberse casado con Charlie, y más el haberme tenido solo para presenciar su separación. Me llevo un buen mes sin hablar con ella, y un intento de irme a vivir con Charlie.

No fue hasta que conocí a Elizabeth que finalmente mi sincere, y frente a ella, me jure a mi misma nunca iba a hacer lo mismo, o sea, nunca embarazarme. Desde ese día supe que ella iba a ser mi mejor amiga.

- Un error con mis días fértiles – enarcó una ceja – ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

- Ayer por la noche, llegue a saludar a tía Renée y tío Phil, gran sorpresa que me lleve cuando Renée me anuncio tu embarazo – lo supuse – no te salvaras

- En verdad lamento no habértelo dicho…

- No me refería a eso – le mire confusa – Bella… ¿Quién es el padre? – estalle.

- ¿Es que acaso tiene que haber un padre? – me pare del sofá – ¿Qué acaso no existe la inseminación artificial?

- Nunca te pararías en un hospital de esperma por iniciativa propia – era buena. Suspire y me senté de nuevo – no eres una zorra…

- ¿Estas tratando de decirme algo? – pregunte sonriendo. Sus verdes ojos me miraban detenidamente. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Jamás te acostarías con alguien que no quisieras – enarque una ceja – si te obligaran, ese tipo hubiera quedado sin herencia antes de que pudiera ponerte un dedo encima – me removí incomoda en mi lugar – y si te acostaras con alguien solo por diversión, JAMAS olvidarías que usas el método de ritmo como método anticonceptivo – trague saliva.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto?

- Dímelo tu – bufe. Odiaba ser víctima de su psicología _no _estudiada.

- No se

- ¿Qué no sabes?

- No se

- No quisiste decir el nombre del padre por una razón, sabes que no te presionare – le sonreí a medias – ¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar él porque se te paso algo tan importante como olvidar usar preservativo? – no contesté. No tenía porque pensar en eso, fue solo un simple error – piénsalo

- ¿Cuánto te quedas? – me sonrió traviesa. Genial, no había tenido que hablar demasiado para cambiar el tema – ¿y bien?

- Mis vacaciones, dos meses – sonreí como tonta.

- Yo… ¿de verdad? – pregunte con emoción y su sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Asintió y esta vez fui yo hacía ella, abrazándola.

- ¡Cuidado! – se acerco a mí para que no me torciera más – Bella, no deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas

- Lo sé, pero es que… Dios, te he extrañado tanto - me separe de ella – ¿Dónde te quedaras?

- Aun no lo sé, supongo que en un apartamento pequeño o un hotel

- Quédate a dormir aquí esta noche – ofrecí y ella sonrió – la habitación de invitados tiene mi pequeña biblioteca, pero podemos dormir juntas

- ¿Aun tienes cama matrimonial? – me encogí de hombros.

- Es espaciosa y cómoda

- Cómoda, ya…

Charlas triviales y noticias al tanto, nos llevaron a cenar unas hamburguesas rápidas. Elizabeth se ducho mientras yo leía un poco recargada en la cabecera de mi cama. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que escuche la puerta de mi baño ser abierta.

- Te cobrare el agua – dije sin despegar la mirada de mi libro.

- Eso me gano por estar con alguien como tu – contestó con reproche– Amor, yo prefiero el lado de la izquierda

- Ya hemos pasado por esto – la mire – quedamos en una vez cada quien, hace cinco años tu dormiste del lado izquierdo – entrecerró los ojos y se acostó a mi lado. Suspiro.

- Extrañaba esto – me miro y sonrió. Parecíamos una pareja de lesbianas.

- Yo también – puse mi libro en el buro y apague la lámpara.

- Buenas noches

- Hasta mañana

…

Habían pasado diez minutos y Elizabeth tenía la respiración acompasada y soltaba pequeños ronquidos. Mientras tanto yo, llevaba diez minutos intentando encontrar una posición correcta para dormir, pero simplemente no lo lograba.

No podía dormir porque mi pequeña plática con Elizabeth aun estaba en mi cabeza. ¿Qué tengo que saber yo porque perdí la cuenta de mis días fértiles? Suspire de frustración y mire de reojo como Elizabeth se removía tranquilamente y después se quedaba quieta.

Mis pensamientos fueron a otro lugar cuando Elizabeth menciono al padre del bebe. Yo sabía que ella nunca me iba a presionar para decírselo, pero también sabía que le dolía que no confiara en ella. Me mordí el labio. ¿Acaso no se puede perder la cabeza en una noche de sexo desenfrenado? Porque eso es lo único que tuvimos el y yo, sexo… si, sexo.

Me voltee de lado y recordé esa vez, me había invitado a probar sus comidas. Quería demostrarme que un hombre podía cocinar decentemente. Y valla que si, esa sin duda fue la mejor lasagna que había probado en mi vida.

Recuerdo como después de cenar vimos una película, a la que por cierto nunca puse atención, porque estaba muy ocupada admirándole a él y su… belleza.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi, pero la opresión se quedo ahí ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Me descubrió mirándole y me sonrió genuinamente, recuerdo que me pidió que respirara cuando noto que me había quedado sin aliento y después me beso… y entre caricias y coqueteos… una cosa llevo a la otra.

Eso fue antes de que me confesara que estaba comprometido. No tuve significado de lo que sentí en esos momentos. Fue algo inesperado, simplemente deje de hablarle por una semana. Una semana que utilice para reflexionar y darme cuenta de que él se quedaría solo hasta que acabara el intercambio. Una semana que me llevo a darme cuenta que solo había sido una aventura, y que debía disfrutarlo mientras durara.

Entonces… ¿Por qué lo extraño tanto?

No quise pensar más en eso. Me obligue a cerrar los ojos y en menos de un segundo, estaba perdida en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

- _¡Oh Dios, Jacob, enserio necesitas conseguirte mejores chistes! _– me removí en mi cama. Juro que esa había sido la voz de Elizabeth.

- _Mi libro de chistes se agoto, pero puedo contarte chistes de rubias… - _Elizabeth río más fuerte. ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de que aun seguía dormida?

Abrí los ojos y mire que era la una de la tarde. Me senté en la orilla y descalza salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina. Encontrándome con un Jake y una Elizabeth demasiado sonrientes.

- ¡Hey, Bells! – me intercepto Jacob – ¿Cuál es el amigo de Disney que siempre ésta a tu lado?

- Aladin… - respondí con voz ronca. Hizo una mueca. Sonreí con burla.

- Buenos días solecito – sonrió Elizabeth mientras caminaba al refrigerador – quieres fruta o ensalada – le mire enarcando una ceja – vamos Bells, no todos los días tendrás bufet preparado, y menos por mí, decídete

- Fruta – me senté en una silla y bostece.

- ¿Te despertamos? – pregunto Jake, yo asentí - lo siento – negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

- ¿Actualizándose? – cambie de tema.

- ¡Claro, ya ninguno de los dos se ha parado por Facebook! – grito Elizabeth. Regreso a la mesa y me puso en frente un plato de frutas.

- Gracias – se sentó y ambos me miraron fijamente – dejen de verme

- Es que eres tan linda… – dijo Elizabeth con un suspiro. Jake río entre dientes.

- ¿Ya comieron? – negaron.

- Te esperábamos

- Ya estoy aquí – Elizabeth se paro y comenzó a servir dos platos con ensalada de papá para ella y para Jake.

- ¿Tienes que ir al hospital hoy? – pregunto Jake.

- Horario nocturno – conteste llevándome un pedazo de sandía a la boca. De repente me di cuenta de algo – ¿me van a decir cómo es que siempre tengo fruta?

- Ya no, se agoto – dijo Elizabeth tomando una galleta salada – tienes que hacer las compras – bufe con frustración. Tenía sueño.

Terminamos de comer y Elizabeth y Jacob se encargaron de jugar Guitar Hero, mientras yo les veía desde el sofá. Disfrute mucho cuando ambos terminaron sus canciones y ninguno había podido superar mi puntuación.

- ¡Claro, pero esto no pasaría si tuvieras Rock Band! – se quejo Elizabeth.

- Que lastima – dije desde el sofá.

- Y ¿Dónde está tu esposa Jake? – pregunto Elizabeth apagando el juego – estoy ansiosa por verla – rodé los ojos y ella río con burla.

- Es maestra de preescolar – contesté a Elizabeth.

- Hablo enserio, la última vez que jugaron a ser lesbianas realmente la asustaron – nos miro con advertencia y Elizabeth río abiertamente.

- ¡Es imposible que caiga esta vez! – señalo mi vientre – ¡Ella me engaño… con otro! – reí y asentí con comprensión.

- Solo controla tus instintos lésbicos delante de Renesmee

- Te volviste aburrido

- Por eso está casado – choque mis palmas con Elizabeth y miramos a Jake negar con la cabeza.

- Me huele a conspiración

Pasamos la tarde divirtiéndonos como cuando éramos adolescentes. Bromas pesadas, habladurías, juegos de mesa, etc. Cualquier cosa que nos mantuviera, a Elizabeth y a mí, alejadas del alcohol, según Jake.

Dieron las siete de la noche y comencé a alistarme para ir al hospital. Iniciativa que tomo Elizabeth para arreglar su maleta e ir a buscar un hotel donde quedarse.

No intente detenerla, ella era igual de independiente que yo, y vivir solas era un lujo que no íbamos a rechazar.

Me despedí de Elizabeth y Jake, quien se había ofrecido a llevarla a cualquier lugar donde ella quisiera.

Termine de arreglarme y salí del edificio a mi camioneta. Saliendo para el hospital.

Cuando llegue al aparcamiento, el hospital estaba lleno. Tuve que irme a los estacionamientos de planta baja.

Entre al hospital, topándome con el Doctor Stepht, mi ginecólogo.

- Buenas noches Doctor – salude con una sonrisa, pero él me miro confuso.

- ¿Bella?, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – le mire sorprendida.

- Es mi turno nocturno – dije controlando el tono obvio. El negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- No, me temo que tendrás que irte

- ¿Perdón?

- Estas embarazada Bella, olvídate de los horarios nocturnos – me dijo terminante. Rechine mis dientes y suspire.

- Debo quedarme a mi turno…

- Y como tu ginecólogo te digo que no – me miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras yo intentaba controlarme.

- No tengo quien me supla...

- Yo me encargare de eso – me interrumpió. Apreté los dientes y desvié la mirada para controlar mis lágrimas de impotencia.

- De acuerdo… muchas gracias Doctor – respondí entre dientes.

- No puedes hacer este tipo de cosas, ya no – no pude retener un bufido.

- Lo veo mañana Doctor

Sin decir más, le di la espalda y camine de vuelta a mi coche.

Llegue a la camioneta y en seguida la monte, la encendí y comencé a andar nuevamente a casa.

Llegue cuando eran las ocho pasadas, salí del coche dando un portazo y pase al edificio sin saludar al portero. Estaba demasiado enojada.

Mi puerta no se llevo una mejor parte. Aparte de cerrar de un portazo, la patee un par de veces hasta que estuve segura que no me saldrían lágrimas.

Camine a la cocina y tome mi cajetilla de cigarros, hasta ahora intocable, y encendí humo.

No fue hasta que casi termine mi cigarro, cuando me di cuenta que Jake había entrado en mi departamento.

- ¿Qué…? – me miro a mi y al cigarro, y observe como su cara pasaba de la confusión al enojo, y después a la rabia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte apagando el cigarro.

- Me olvide de algunas cosas… pero ese no es el punto ¿Qué demonios hacías fumando? – rechine mis dientes y me mordí la lengua – creí que ya lo habías dejado

- Yo…

- Creí que ya estabas consciente de que no podías hacerlo más

- Necesitaba tranquilizarme

- Más vale que vayas encontrando otra forma de tranquilizarte – asentí derrotada.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Esto iba a durar seis meses más.

…

**No fue Edward ._. XD, pero esperaba que ustedes lo supieran u_u.**

**Oh, ¿Quién no se ha comportado como lesbiana con su mejor amiga XD? Es tan divertido :D, asustas a la gente (H)… pero bueno, eso que XD**

**Me encantan las amigas como Elizabeth, leales :D, y como Jake también, amo a mis dos personajes en este fic *-*. Honestamente, iba a hacer de Jake soltero y enamorado de Bella, queriendo hacerse cargo del bebe, pero eso era demasiado… ¿cliche?, no sé, hasta que recordé a Renesmee y dije :O, Renesmee, y voilà: Jake casado. TOMALA ._., bueno no XD**

**En fin, me voy porque me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento y tengo que hacer algo para evitar darme de golpes con la pared D:…**

**Besows!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

…

**Capítulo V**

_Un mes después…_

Mire a ambos lados y no vi a nadie por ninguna parte… era mi momento.

Me hinque junto al árbol y tome la pequeña cosa que había robado mi corazón en ese parque…

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan, hablo completamente enserio, deja esa piedra donde estaba! – maldije entre dientes mientras me paraba, aun con la piedra en mi mano.

- ¡Parece un dulce! – me queje mordiendo mi labio.

- Pero no lo es – Jacob se acerco peligrosamente a mí – sigo esperando que me pidas pan dulce con pepinillos en vinagre y helado – hice una mueca de asco.

- Eso no es nada comestible – mire detrás de Jake como Elizabeth se partía de risa. _Esa maldita realmente lo estaba disfrutando…_

- Eso era lo que pedía mi madre… – susurro por lo bajo, hasta que capto mis palabras – ¡Eso no es comestible, pero una piedra si lo es! – me miro incrédulo.

- Es tan pequeña… - susurre relamiendo mis labios.

- Suelta esa piedra Bells – me cruce de brazos.

- No – Elizabeth acrecentó su risa, logrando que Jacob la siguiera. _¡Genial, ahora era el hazme reír de los dos!_ Irritada, solté la piedra y camine en dirección contraria a donde los dos chiflados se encontraban.

- ¡Vamos Bells, no podía dejar que comieras una piedra! – me interceptó Jacob, pero lo ignore.

- Bella, por favor – esa era Elizabet – ni siquiera hubieras podido masticarla – lo pensé por unos minutos e hice una mueca al saber que tenía razón.

- Vamos, te invito una malteada de chocolate – dijo Jake – no es una piedra pero… te salvara de una fuerte infección estomacal

- ¡Vamos, vamos! – los tome de la mano y los arrastre fuera del parque.

Camine tan rápido como me lo pedían mis sandalias mientras evitaba que mi vestido se volara con el aire.

Rápidamente llegamos a una cafetería cerca del parque ¿Por qué demonios no sabía de la existencia de esta cafetería? Fruncí el ceño, pero cuando vi la malteada de chocolate en el menú, mi sonrisa reapareció.

- Mis antojos son raros… ¿verdad? – pregunte mordiendo mi labio cuando terminamos de pedir nuestra orden.

- Probaste arena – dijo Jacob. Ese había sido un accidente… estábamos frente a una montaña de arena y accidentalmente mi dedo se había metido entre ella.

- ¡Quisiste comerte a Jake vivo! – grito Elizabeth riendo. Vi a Jake estremecerse ante el recuerdo. Aun recordaba nuestra noche de películas, Renessme estaba dormida con la cabeza en el regazo de Jake, Elizabeth estaba en el piso y yo a un lado de Jake. En mi defensa, podía decir que no era consciente de que mordía el brazo de mi amigo, hasta que él se asusto gritándome caníbal_. _Lamí mis labios. La piel de Jake sabía realmente bien – sin mencionar la piedra, ¿algo más?

- ¡Soy un fenómeno, ya lo sé! – dije irritada.

- No lo eres, - carraspeo. El maldito intentaba hacerme sentir mejor – solo… tus antojos son… algo fuera de lo común

- No, no es cierto, si eres un fenómeno – mire con rabia a Elizabeth – ¿Qué?

- ¡Diablos! – susurro Jake.

- No eres fenómeno, cielo – dijo Elizabeth con dulzura – está la malteada de chocolate – sonreí – el único antojo normal que has tenido hasta ahora – mi sonrisa se borro.

Elizabeth río mientras que Jacob se debatía entre seguirla o no. Los ignore y me concentre en el menú. ¡Algo tenía que hacer para distraerme! Entonces lo vi… el pastel más apetecible que haya visto en mi vida. Me pareció incluso más apetecible que la piedra de aquel parque.

- Quiero un pastel – sus risas pararon. Eso era genial ¿no?

- ¿Quieres un pastel? – pregunto Elizabeth escéptica.

- Se ve rico – me encogí de hombros.

- ¡Diablos! Realmente estas embarazada – dijo Jake. Rodé los ojos ¿aun lo dudaba? – ¿este? – asentí y se paró de la mesa dejándome con Elizabeth.

- Odias lo dulce – me encogí de hombros nuevamente.

- Se me antojo – ella sonrió torcidamente. Haciéndome recordar a alguien en versión masculina. Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar esa imagen.

Terminamos de comer y Elizabeth se excuso diciendo que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas para su reinscripción. Dejándonos a mí y a Jake.

Jacob me dejo en mi departamento al cabo de unos minutos y llegue directo a mi cama.

Suspire. Cuatro meses y aun no le decía nada a Charlie. La pregunta de mi madre se hizo presente, igual que toda la semana.

_¿Qué esperas?, ¿a que sea el parto o iras a presentarle a su nieto en Forks?, ¿o esperas buen tiempo para decirle que el padre del niño murió?_

Mordí mi labio ¿Qué tan malo sería llevar al bebe a la puerta de Charlie?

Llegamos a un punto en el que mi ropa, en su totalidad, no me quedaba. Renée y Renesmee se habían vuelto locas al saber que necesitaba un cambio de guardarropa total. Mientras que Elizabeth y yo solo las dejamos ser, Jacob simplemente se mantuvo fuera del tema. Mi madre nunca tuvo mal gusto y Renesmee era muy coqueta. Me habían escogido las mejores blusas, vestidos y pantalones de embarazada, inclusive me habían comprado sandalias de piso. Y me habían gustado todos y cada uno de los conjuntos que habían escogido para mí, aun cuando significo dar una pasarela completa en todas las tiendas.

Sonreí con tristeza al recordar las reacciones de Elizabeth y Jacob al pedir mi pastel.

Mi primer antojo había sido un pastel de cocó, pero ni Jake, ni Renesmee, ni Elizabeth, inclusive mi madre, lo sabían. Era vergonzoso y me ponía demasiado sentimental.

Lo había tenido a medianoche cuando estuve sola. Inmediatamente salí a comprármelo a la primera pastelería abierta y había regresado llorando a mi departamento. Sabía de sobra que era por las hormonas del embarazo, pero esa vez no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Qué hubiera pasado si _él _hubiera estado aquí para cumplir mi primer antojo?

Salté en mi cama cuando escuche tres golpes a la puerta. Me pare de la cama con cuidado y fui a la puerta, viendo por el mirador que se trataba de Jake.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte cuando abrí la puerta. No hacía ni treinta minutos que me había dejado en mi apartamento – ¿tu llave? – pregunte de nuevo.

- La olvide – paso a la casa y yo lo mire confundida. El seguía mirándome con… adoración.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo… - su mirada se fue a mi vientre y yo le seguí. Me pareció demasiado extraño ver mi panza crecer a costa de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa Jake?

- Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo – enarque una ceja, pero lo deje pasar.

Minutos después, olvidamos nuestra pequeña y rara conversación. Nos la pasamos charlando de cosas triviales. Recuerdos de la secundaria y la preparatoria. Nuestras escapadas y nuestras travesuras. Fue bueno recordar cuando pusimos un ratón sobre Renée mientras dormía. Nos costó un mes sin salidas y Renée dormía con seguro en la puerta. Era un buen recuerdo.

- Nada se compara con esos momentos, cierto – sonrío genuinamente.

- Claro que no – bostece.

- ¡Diablos!, ¿realmente tienes sueño? – me encogí de hombros y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro – ¿Cuándo tienes tu próxima cita con el ginecólogo?

- Debí haber ido desde que comencé el cuarto mes – susurre, escuchando un _uhm _de su parte – dentro de una semana – río entre dientes al escuchar mi voz.

- Hey Bells, ¿Qué hace una vaca trepada en un árbol?

- Leche nido – respondí más dormida que despierta.

…

- ¡Soy su mejor amiga y futura madrina de esa criatura! – grito Elizabeth.

- ¡Soy su mejor amigo desde que era una mocosa con trenzas! – hice una mueca y mire feo a Jake. Yo nunca fui una mocosa con trenzas.

- Soy su madre – todas nuestras miradas fueron hacía Renée. Oh sí, mi madre sí que estaba orgullosa.

- ¡Vamos tía! – se quejo Elizabeth – ¿Cómo se supone que competiremos contra eso?

Tape mi cara con mis manos ¿en que estaba pensando cuando traje a todos al ultrasonido?

- Fácil… no hay competición – mi madre los veía a todos con cara de Póquer. Rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar al hospital. Estaba llegando tarde a mi cita.

Rápidamente sentí como todos me seguían y discutían en tono bajo.

Camine directamente a la oficina del Doctor Stepht, ignorándolos. A pesar de mi pequeña riña con el Doctor hacía un mes, había decidido no cambiar de ginecólogo ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma lo sabía. Solo me recordaba la semana siguiente pidiéndole espacio para mi próxima cita de chequeo.

- Isabella Swan… - miro a mis espaldas y contó con su boca _uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…_ me miro – trajiste compañía – asentí rascándome la nuca – bien, ¿Quién pasara a…?

- ¡Yo! – gritaron Jake, mi madre y Elizabeth detrás de mí. Golpee con mi mano mi frente, ocasionando que Nessie, el Doctor y Phil rieran y los otros tres se miraran feo.

- Me temo que no pueden pasar todos – me miro, pero yo me rehusaba a hablar. Porque si lo hacía, correría a todos del hospital, y al diablo la calma. Negué con la cabeza e hice de mi boca un sierre con candado.

- De acuerdo – suspiro – Renée, no creo que un chin chan pu.***(como el piedra, papel o tijera, es prácticamente lo mismo)** sea lo mejor – miré incrédula a mi madre – pero como madre de la embarazada, creo que deberías pasar tu

- ¡Sí! – grito mi madre con victoria.

- ¿Todos de acuerdo? – Jake y Elizabeth iban a decir algo, pero les mande mi mirada de los mil infiernos. Estaba segura que mis ojos eran negros. Al final asintieron de mala gana.

…

Todo enojo que había en mí hacía unos pocos minutos, había desaparecido como por arte de magia en cuanto salimos del consultorio, con mi madre enfurruñada siguiéndome.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Jake.

- ¿El sexo del bebe? – pregunto Elizabeth.

- ¡Anónimo! – grito Renée.

- ¡¿Qué? – esa fue Nessie.

- Isabella se niega a saber el sexo del bebe – todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mi persona. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y voltee a ver al Doctor.

- Muchas gracias Doctor – estreche mi mano con la de el – nos vemos el próximo mes

- Cuídense mucho y nada de horarios nocturnos – negué sonriendo y camine sin tomar en cuenta a ninguno de mis acompañantes.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? – pregunto Jake.

- ¿Cómo se supone que sepamos qué color de ropa comprar? – Elizabeth.

- Bella… - reprocho Renée.

Los encare, y todos, sin excepción me miraron feo.

- Yo no quiero conocer el sexo del bebe – hable lenta y pausadamente – pensé en saberlo, solo por ustedes – mi madre sonrío – pero me tuvieron harta toda la mañana, así que ahora tendrán que esperar hasta el parto

- Todavía quedan cinco meses mas – suspire fuertemente.

- En los cuales no traeré a ninguno de ustedes a ningún ultrasonido

- ¡Vamos Bella, me voy en un mes! – reí.

- Debiste haberlo pensado antes – llegamos al estacionamiento y seguían suplicando – es mi última palabra – todos desistieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Mi madre con Phil le dieron un aventón a Elizabeth y Jake con Renesmee. Buena elección.

Llegue a mi departamento rendida.

Me senté en el sofá y comencé a ver TV. La ley y el orden ¿Había mencionado cuanto amaba esa serie? Claro que no, no se había presentado la oportunidad.

Estaba tan entretenida viendo como unían cabos y al fin llegaban al culpable, cuando el maldito teléfono sonó, rompiendo el momento.

- Diablos – susurre. Esperé ver si pasaban anuncios, pero la maldita tele y el teléfono estaban en complot contra mí. Deje que el teléfono sonara.

_Habla Isabella Swan, no me encuentro en estos momentos, sabes que hacer, si me interesa te devolveré tu llamada… pip_

_- Más vale que de verdad te interese – _hice una mueca. Esa era Renée – _hija, sé que mi actitud en el hospital te molestó _– rodé los ojos – _pero… eres mi niña y me emociona mucho que estés en ese estado, en cinco meses más sabrás de lo que hablo. Pero en fin, lo que quería decirte era que lo siento y que realmente espero que recapacites sobre ir sola a tu próximo ultrasonido _– tape mi boca con mis manos. ¡El maldito hermano de la novia había sido el asesino! – _te veo luego. Te quiere mamá. Adiós._

_Tiene un mensaje nuevo_

Dios mío. ¡Había dos capítulos más de la ley y el orden!

Acabo el capítulo y aproveche para ir a la cocina por un poco de helado de chocolate. Había sido buena idea la de Elizabeth. ¿Para qué demonios compraba una licuadora nueva si puedo comprar un galón de helado de chocolate?

Mis copas de helado me parecieron demasiado pequeñas y no tenía ganas de pararme cada vez que me acabara alguna, así que tome el bote completo y una cuchara enorme. Me senté nuevamente frente a la tele y empezó el siguiente capítulo.

Acababan de descubrir que _Sheryl_ era en realidad_ Charlie_, cuando sonó nuevamente el teléfono.

- ¡¿Qué no tienen algo más importante que hacer? – grite al aparato y de nuevo deje que sonara.

_Habla Isabella Swan, no me encuentro en estos momentos, sabes que hacer, si me interesa te devolveré tu llamada… pip_

- _Deberías encontrarte, entonces _– negué sonriendo. Como amaba a mi mejor amiga – _bien… iré al grano, no puedo creer que seas tan mala amiga, así que me portare bien todo el mes que resta ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que te quiero amiga, pero a veces eres demasiado fría, nos vemos, cuida de mi sobrino…_

_Tiene dos mensajes nuevos_

Llegue a la mitad de mi bote con helado, y estaba llena. Me recordé mentalmente que debía comprar otro galón de helado. Este no dudaría mucho tiempo.

Habían acabado todos los capítulos de la ley y el orden y seguía Doctor House, y como no tenía nada más importante que hacer, me recosté en el sofá y comencé a ver el capítulo. Eso hasta que escuche mi puerta principal abrirse.

- Bells – susurro Jake.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas tu oportunidad? Renée intento hace como una hora, y Elizabeth acaba de llamar ¿sigues tu? – respondí sentándome en el sofá. El solo suspiro con alivio y me sonrío.

- En realidad venía a traerte algo de cenar – mentiroso.

- Gracias

·

- Deja de intentarlo Jake – advertí llevándome un raviol a la boca.

- No, vamos este tiene que funcionar – se tomo la barbilla _pensativo _– va caminando una cereza, se ve en un espejo y dice…

- ¿Seré esa yo? **(es por el chiste, así como ¿cerezayo?)**– reí ante su cara – admítelo Jake, no tienes chistes nuevos

- Algún día…

- Oh por Dios – deje caer el tenedor en el plato, interrumpiendo a Jacob.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se paró de su silla – Bells, ¡¿Qué pasa? – le mire y negué con la cabeza. Cuando sentí otro pequeño golpe en mi vientre.

- ¿Qué demo…? – toque mi vientre. Ya que obviamente no iba a levantarme mi vestido frente a Jake.

- ¿Qué pasa? – sentí otra… ¿patada? Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y mire a Jake.

- El bebe esta pateando – secundando mis palabras, sentí otro pequeño golpe justo debajo de mi mano.

- ¿El bebe esta pateando? – pregunto con una sonrisa. Asentí aun sorprendida – ¿Por qué?

- Creo que eso significa que el bebe esta en movimiento – rodó los ojos. Se hinco frente a mí y coloco su mano temblorosa en mi vientre.

- ¿El… pateo… aquí? – quite mi mano y la puse sobre la suya.

- Justo aquí – presione un poco nuestras manos, y pronto recibimos una queja.

- Pateo… - asentí. Jake presiono de nuevo nuestras manos y espero paciente la respuesta.

Era en estos momentos cuando una madre debía sentirse realmente dichosa…

…

**¡¿Quien no deja de hacerle caso a alguien cuando está viendo su programa favorito? XD… yo sí ._., pero se trata de Bella (:**

**Bella NO es lesbiana. Simplemente Elizabeth quería asustar a Renesmee, y lo logro XP. Si se me ocurre como, tal vez baje un Outtake. Aunque no creo que eso vaya a suceder :B**

**En fin ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, Bella aun no acepta su embarazo completamente u_u. todo por culpa de **_él_**. Me puse sentimental, pobresita, pasar por un antojo y tener que lidiártelas tu sola, admiro a todas las madres solteras, de verdad, mis respetos.**

**Saludows y Besoows! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

…

**Capítulo VI**

- Buenas noches Doctora Swan – sonreí a Kate.

- Buenas noches Kate – suspire – mañana no vengo, pero cualquier cosa, sabes qué cargo conmigo el celular – asintió – que descanses

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le sonreí y negué.

Caminar con una panza de cinco meses de embarazo era sencillo.

Llegue a mi camioneta y me subí despacio. Primero una pierna, después la otra. Creo que ya era tiempo de conseguirme otro choche menos alto.

Conduje lentamente a casa.

Desde que el bebe había dado sus primeras patadas, todos habían estado merodeándome hasta que cada uno, Renée, Renesmee, Elizabeth, Phil y, de nuevo Jacob, sintiera un pequeño golpe proveniente de mi protuberancia.

Había admirado con gusto como su atención no se centraba en mí, si no en mi vientre. Jacob había estado tan feliz que vivió una semana entera en mi departamento, solo para poder tocar mi panza. Suspire con nostalgia. Amaba a mi amigo más de lo que pudiera describir, pero no eran sus manos ni su oído lo que en realidad hubiera querido pegados a mi vientre, esperando cualquier movimiento por parte de él.

No eran las manos calientes de Jake, que no hacían más que calentar, aun más, la temperatura corporal de mi vientre y hacerme sentir acalorada, lo que quería. Eran las manos de _él, _frías como el hielo, que con un solo roce a mi cuerpo me hacían estremecer, lo que hubiera querido.

No quería a mis amigos entusiastas por ser la primer persona embarazada en el grupo, quería al padre de mi bebe…

Apague el motor con un suspiro. Salude al guardia de seguridad y subí por el elevador. Llegue a mi piso y camile lentamente a mi departamento. Llegue justo a tiempo para escuchar como sonaba el teléfono.

- Si ¿bueno?

- Bells, quería saber cómo habías llegado

- ¿Debería preocuparme que sepas con exactitud cuando entro y salgo del hospital? – Jake río.

- Solo un poco

- De acuerdo, luego, estoy muy cansada ahora… si llegue bien, gracias

- De acuerdo, no hagas muchos esfuerzos… – rodó los ojos. Otra vez – y duerme bien ¿está bien? – me pregunto si se enojara que no haya escuchado nada de lo que dijo.

- Perfecto – bostece – buenas noches Jake, también a Nessie

- Te veo mañana

Cene un buen trozo de lasagna que había preparado el día de ayer. Un recalentado en el microondas y fue cien por ciento apetecible para mi apetito de embarazada.

Llegue a mi cama y tan solo toque el colchón, alguien dentro de mi quiso darme las buenas noches. Sonreí negando.

- Buenas noches a ti también

…

Me removí en la cama y rodé hasta el otro lado, sintiéndolo ricamente frío. Suspire. ¿Qué tan malo iba a ser para mí que siempre estuviera frío?

Me levante de la cama y fui directo al baño. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo y admire mis grandes pechos. Era increíble que de ser copa A, había pasado a ser C., me puse de perfil y mire mis pechos sobresalir tanto como mi panza. Levante mis manos y coloque cada una en un pecho, nunca los había tenido tan grandes…

- Bell… -se asomo Jacob. Le mire con ojos abiertos y la mirada de él se poso en mis manos – te atrape con las manos en los pechos… - sacudió la cabeza – en la masa… yo… Bella – me miro con suplica.

- Sal de mi baño – dije quitando mis manos de mis pechos, como si quemaran.

- Si… - prácticamente salió corriendo y yo me sonroje.

Me hice mi cabello en una coleta, remoje mi cara para disminuir el sonrojo y salí de mi habitación.

En la sala se encontraba Jacob con la televisión encendida puesta en las noticias. Rodé los ojos. El definitivamente_ no_ estaba viendo la televisión.

Me rasque la nuca y camine directamente a la cocina. Cuando entre, sentí a Jake apagar la televisión y en pocos segundos estuvo en la cocina conmigo.

- ¿Por qué nunca te he visto tomando eso… ácido fólico? – me sorprendió que no sonara nervioso, pero lo agradecí.

- No es necesario – me senté en la mesa – una mujer debe tomar ácido fólico meses antes de embarazarse, si no, no tiene caso, no hace efecto

- ¿Desde cuándo tomas ácido fólico?

- Desde los dieciséis años – vi su cara llena de sorpresa, haciéndome reír.

- Para ser una mujer que no quería embarazarse, te aseguraste de proteger muy bien a ese pequeño – se sentó frente a mí en la mesa y comenzamos a desayunar.

Mi reloj sonó, dándome a saber que eran las cuatro de la tarde. Y yo seguía acostada en mi sofá. Hacía horas que Jake se había ido y su comentario aun rondaba por mi cabeza.

_Para ser una mujer que no quería embarazarse, te aseguraste de proteger muy bien a ese pequeño_

Recordé cuando me dieron ácido fólico gratis en mis practicas del centro de salud… había llegado a casa y le había mostrado a Renée el ácido fólico – se había atragantado con el agua que estaba tomando – me dio una charla de sexo… sacudí mi cabeza, ese no era el punto.

Después de la traumática platica del agujero y el garrote… me estremecí, Renée nunca fue buena en ese tipo de cosas. Había llegado a mi buro y me había tomado una pastilla. Y así siguieron los días, una pastilla por día, hasta que se acabaron. Y aun así no pare, ahorre y me había comprado mas… siempre con la intención de cuidarme, pero… ¿cuidarme a mi o a un futuro pequeño?

Me voltee de frente en el sofá, mirando al techo, y pronto sentí como se removía mi vientre. Me levante la blusa de _pre-mamá _y admire como mi barriga se deformaba. Sonreí nerviosa. Me rasque la nuca y, tanteando, coloque la mano en mi vientre. Sentir la dureza de mi panza me hizo ponerme más nerviosa

- ¿Puedes… oírme? – de pronto el bebe dejo de moverse. Solté el aire de golpe. Debía verme ridícula, nunca antes le había hablado a mi panza – que tonta… - sentí una patada justo debajo de mi mano – ¿si soy tonta? – sentí otra patada. Reí negando.

Chasque mi lengua y tome el teléfono.

- _Aeropuerto de Phoenix ¿en qué podemos servirle?_

- ¿Qué tanto impedimento encuentran en que una mujer embarazada pueda viajar?

…

- Entonces seguro que no hay problema – pregunte por como quinta vez a mi Doctor.

- Te he dicho que no, te hará bien, viajar un poco, nuevos aires – sonrío y miro mi vientre – estas cuidando bien de ambos Bella, puedes viajar, pero asegúrate de no estar todo el tiempo sentada, te incomodara

- Muchas gracias Doctor Stepht

- Ni lo menciones, te espero el próximo mes

- Hasta entonces

Suspire y salí del consultorio antes de que se me ocurriera preguntar de nuevo las instrucciones para mi viaje.

Había decidido que no era justo que todos aquí en Phoenix estuvieran disfrutando de mi embarazo y Charlie no; viajaría a Forks. Solo esperaba que si Charlie tenía un infarto fuera cerca de un hospital.

Había tenido el consentimiento de mi ginecólogo, y eso era lo único que tenía valor, para mí en estos momentos.

Llegue a mi departamento y abrí la puerta.

- Necesitamos hablar – dijo Elizabeth interceptándome en la entrada.

- ¡De verdad necesito dejar de dar copias de mi llave! – me lleve mi mano a mi corazón alborotado.

- ¿Estás bien? Discúlpame, de verdad no quise asustarte – me tomo de la mano y me llevo al sofá.

- No hay problema – suspire – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me voy en una semana

- Pero… ¿tan pronto? Aun no acaba el mes

- Lo sé, pero hubo problemas, mi matricula no llego, no me atienden en dirección y demás… - suspiro frustrada y me miro intensamente – llevo dos meses aquí y no me has dicho quien es el padre de la criatura

- Ya te dije que mi hijo necesita algo mejor que su padre…

- Y tú se lo vas a dar – rodo los ojos – si eso ya lo sé, no me mires así, me voy en una semana y no puedo dejarte en este estado

- Voy a seguir así por cuatro meses más – me miro incrédula y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como te sientes?

- Estoy embarazada Elizabeth, no creo que pueda sentirme peor – su mandíbula se desencajo.

- ¿Es así como ves a tu hijo?

- No voy a hablar de esto contigo – me pare y camine a la cocina.

- Isabella Swan ¿piensas culpar a esa criatura de la ausencia de su padre? – la encare.

- ¡Jamás he mencionado al padre del bebe!

- ¡Tu bebe, maldita sea! Jamás te he visto acariciar tu pancita, esperar una patada de su parte, ni siquiera tienes ropa o algunos preparativos para cuando nazca – eso a ella no debía importarle.

- ¡Perdóname por no querer hacer las cosas tan apresuradas! – ironice.

- No se trata de eso, Bella, ¡¿tienes alguna idea porque demonios nunca te llevábamos al parque Jake y yo?

- ¿Todo este maldito circo es porque no he sabido interpretar sus señales divinas?

- ¿Crees que no nos dábamos cuenta cuando miras a las familias? – rechine mis dientes – ¿crees que no nos dábamos cuenta como tus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver tantos _padres _amorosos? – negué frenéticamente con la cabeza y camine a mi habitación – ¿alguna vez hiciste caso a la pregunta que te hice en cuanto llegue aquí?

_¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar él porque se te paso algo tan importante como olvidar usar preservativo?_

- No tengo… nada que pensar – respondí entre dientes.

-Realmente me parece lo contrario, dime ¿Por qué nunca has hablado del padre de _tu_ bebe y aun así parece afectarte tanto?

- Basta

- ¿Fue tan solo sexo por diversión como dijiste o es otra cosa? – me encaro – ¿a que le temes?

- ¿Qué otra cosa, de que hablas? – me trague las lágrimas – ¿miedo?

- ¿A terminar como Charlie y René? – me ignoro – déjame decirte que ya estás en esa situación

- Charlie y René no tienen nada que ver aquí

- ¡No mientas mas Isabella! Desde el momento en el que te vi tomar una pastilla de ácido fólico, hace cinco años, supe que tu veto hacía el embarazo era solo por temor a hacerle daño a terceros, no porque en verdad no lo quisieras

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, ya te dije que olvide mis días fértiles, solo fue un error

- ¡Claro!, un error que cometiste con un _¿desconocido? _¿Cuánto tiempo lo conociste Bella? – negué con la cabeza.

- No tienes nada que recriminarme por algo que paso hace cinco meses

- ¡Ese _desconocido _termino siendo el padre de tu bebe! – para esos momentos, mi rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas – tal vez nunca te fue tan indiferente como intentas hacernos creer a todos, Isabella dime ¿Cuánto te llevo acostarte con él?

- Conocí al tipo solo tres meses – declare sin lucha, logrando que Elizabeth me mirara de una manera indescifrable.

- ¡Y en tres meses fuiste capaz de darle algo que en diez años nunca nadie pudo lograr!

- Perdí mi virginidad con Jake… - bufe desesperada.

- ¡Un hijo! – me interrumpió – ¡le diste un hijo…!

- ¡Ya te dije que fue un error! – se rasco la cabeza y me miro con frustración y suplica.

- Vamos amiga, no te cierres, no eres zorra, pero tampoco eres una santa, te la pasabas en clubes, ni un chico lindo se te resistía, ya habías estado con mas personas antes…

- Fue un error… - susurre negando con la cabeza.

- Bella… - la mire y sus ojos estaban llorosos, igual que los míos.

- ¡El…! se va a casar, si no es que ya lo hizo – me miro sorprendida – yo solo fui su aventura _lejos de casa _– hable con ironía – el va a tener una vida, Elizabeth, no podía atarlo a una persona que apenas conocía, no iba… - suspire – no iba a poder soportar su rechazo… no

- ¿Quieres contarme lo que paso? – reí tristemente y asentí con la cabeza.

…

- Por amor de Dios, Bella, se consciente, no puedes viajar con cinco meses de embarazo – suspire frustrada, ¿es que acaso no entendían que no estaba pidiéndoles permiso?

- Renée, te lo voy a repetir una vez más, no te estoy pidiendo permiso – Jake iba a hablar, pero lo interrumpí – el único permiso que tenía valor aquí, era el de mi Doctor, y me lo concedió

- Puedes posponerlo más tiempo, hija, ya esperaste una semana, ¿no puedes esperar cuatro meses más? – rodé los ojos.

- La única razón por la que pospuse el viaje fue por la partida de Elizabeth. - me miro enojada – Quiero ver a mi padre – trago saliva y me miro con suplica – y tiene tanto derecho como ustedes a saber de la existencia del bebe

- Bells…

- No Jacob, es algo que tengo que hacer – sonreí para tranquilizarlos – mi vuelo sale en unas horas, llegare a un hotel de paso en Seattle y me dará tiempo para pensar como decirle las cosas a Charlie – me despedí de los dos y salí de la casa de mi madre.

·

**Jacob POV**

- Amor, ¿Cuántos años más puede llevar el desmaquillarte? – pregunte por quinta vez. Pero solo porque quería molestarla.

- ¡Si vuelves a preguntar lo mismo Jacob Black, no volveré a jugar al Doctor contigo! – abrí mis ojos, asustado, estaba seguro que mi cara palideció.

Negué con la cabeza y fruncí el ceño. Me había prometido un día que esa mujer no iba a chantajearme nunca más; aun esperaba cumplirme esa promesa.

Me acosté en la cama sin tocar la sabana, estaba lo suficientemente calientito como para tener otro peso más sobre mí. Encendí la televisión y lo primero que apareció fueron noticias. ¡Definitivamente no entendía como podía estar casado con esa mujer!

Sonreí negando, y estuve a punto de cambiar, hasta que escuche a la señora seria hablar:

_Y en nuestras últimas noticias, un reporte acerca de un avión que salió del aeropuerto de Phoenix que tuvo que regresarse a causa de un aborto clandestino…_

_Se nos afirma que el último vuelo de medianoche salió, y a mitad de camino tuvo que devolverse a causa de una mujer, cuya identidad es desconocida, que sufrió un aborto clandestino dentro en el baño del avión…_

El control en mi mano temblaba. No tarde demasiado en darme cuenta de que, quien en realidad temblaba, era yo…

- Listo – salió Nessie del baño, pero al verme su cara se descompuso – ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Bella… - fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

…

**Estoy triste._., no recibí muchos Reviews en el capítulo pasado u_u… pero descubrí que la vida sigue :P. ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Esto se puso bueno._.**

**Muchas me preguntan por Edward, tranquilas chicas, pronto se hará la luz XD, y jhm… no creo que haya un Edward POV D:**

**Bella aun no acepta que se "enamoro" del padre de su bebe, pero si acepto algo, es una zorra (H) XD… si mis cálculos son correctos, se a costó con el dentro del primer mes :O, LAS CHISPAS SALEN Y LA ROPA VUELA!**

**Pero si, era obvii :P, le dio un bebe : ' ). En fin, ¿reviews?**

**Saludows!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

…

**Capítulo VII**

Suspire recostando mi cabeza en la cabecera de la cama ¿era cobarde? Si, ¿era injusta? También. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me trague las ganas de llorar.

¿Qué no eran las mujeres embarazadas las que lloraban por todo?

- Perdóname – susurre con voz entrecortada, acariciando mi panza.

Mire el reloj que marcaba las dos de la mañana. Cerré los ojos con más fuerza, ocasionando que dos lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. El avión se había ido, ya no podía hacer nada.

Me pare y fui a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua. Exhale y fui de nuevo a mi cuarto. Mire atentamente el teléfono ¿sería buena idea llamar a Jake o Renée a estas horas de la mañana?

Negué recostándome en la cama. Para estas horas ya deberían estar todos dormidos, tal vez por la mañana…

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer rendida justo a un lado de Morfeo.

…

Me desperté entradas las doce del medio día. No me sentía lo suficientemente bien, así que hable al hospital y me dieron el día libre solo por estar embarazada.

Me tome mi tiempo para partirme un poco de sandía y después ducharme. Debía visitar a Jake para ponerle al tanto de lo que había pasado.

Suspire, reteniendo las lágrimas de nuevo. No era buena idea llorar a estas horas de la mañana, no.

Me puse una blusa strapless de _pre-mamá _color celeste y un lindo pantalón pesquero blanco a juego con unas sandalias blancas.

Me reí de mi misma al mirarme al espejo, juro por mi vida que nunca me hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera soñado, verme vestida así.

Salí del edificio saludando al guardia, quien cada vez me miraba con mas ternura – haciéndome recordar a Charlie – haciéndome sentir culpable. Monte mi camioneta y maneje rumbo al departamento de Jake y Renesmee.

Cuando llegue, salude al desconocido guardia de seguridad. Era nuevo, y lo había sabido por dos razones _Una: _no lo había visto nunca en mi vida, y _Dos: _me detuvo en la entrada para preguntar el motivo de mi visita.

Finalmente logre pasar al edificio y tome el ascensor.

Llegue al quinto piso y camine directamente al departamento de la feliz pareja.

Toque la puerta dos veces y nadie abría. Saque mi copia de la llave y entre, viendo el departamento vacío. _¡Genial!_

Pase de la entrada y vi el televisor encendido.

- ¿Jake? – salté asustada cuando Jake asomo su cabeza desde el sofá. Me miraba… asustado – Jake… ¿Qué pasa?

- Bella… - susurro y se puso de pie. Yo retrocedí dos pasos – Bella – lloro – Bella… - lo siguiente que supe, fue que tenía a Jake, prácticamente pegado a mi cuerpo.

- Jake, me estas asustando – dije con lágrimas en los ojos – Jake…

- Estas aquí… - susurro y me acerco más a él, si era posible. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, estaba llorando – _están _aquí – se separo de mi y se agacho a mi pancita, comenzando a besarla – gracias – decía entre cada beso.

Mientras yo, solo llore, ¿Por qué Jake era quien tenía que besar así mi vientre?, ¿Por qué no _él_?

En un momento, dejo de besar mi vientre y estuvo nuevamente frente a mí.

- No llores – dijo mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus pulgares – no llores – pego nuestras frentes.

- Son las hormonas – sonreí con tristeza – ¿Por qué me das este recibimiento?

- ¿Dónde han estado? – pregunto sin dejar de acariciar mi cara.

- En casa, yo…

- ¿Qué paso con el avión? – me sonroje.

- No lo tome – suspiro de alivio y me envolvió en sus grandes brazos – tuve miedo Jake, tuve miedo, un mal presentimiento y yo… no pude – lleve mi mano a mi pancita. El solo asintió.

Me tomo de la mano y nos llevo al sofá.

- ¿Has visto noticias? – negué.

- Llegue a casa en la madrugada. Pensé en hablarles, pero era demasiado tarde – negó con la cabeza y suspiro de alivio, otra vez – debiste haberme llamado, o a Renée

- ¿Por qué?

- Ayer, puedo asegurar que incluso en estos momentos, en las noticias… – cerro los ojos – hubo una mujer embarazada que tuvo un aborto clandestino en el baño de un avión – me tensé y lleve una mano a mi pancita. El me miro – no tienes idea lo que sentí cuando creí que se trataba de ti – me acaricio la mejilla – llame al aeropuerto, pero no me quisieron dar información si no estaba seguro que eras tú, no sabía ni siquiera a qué hora salía tu vuelo

- A la una y media – me mordí el labio y él me atrajo a su pecho – Renée se entero

- Si – gemí de dolor.

- Debe estar desesperada, asustada… Dios, debo hablar con ella – Jacob me soltó y me tendió el teléfono.

- Adelante – me pare del sillón – con ayuda de Jake – y comencé a marcar. Pero el sonido de la puerta me detuvo.

- Amor, ya lleg… - mi mirada se topo con mi igual. Nessie. Me miraba con tanta intensidad, tanta que realmente me asusto.

Deje el teléfono en el sofá con lentitud y rodee el sillón. Nessie camino hacía mi con una velocidad increíble y pronto sentí ardor en mi mejilla izquierda.

- Renesmee – susurre ida llevando mi mano a mi mejilla. Ella acababa de abofetearme.

- ¡Estúpida! – grito con furia antes de envolverme en sus pequeños brazos, llorando sin control – ¡Lo siento!, ¡Creí que habías sido tu!, ¡me preocupe, creí que habías sido tu!, ¡me asustaste mucho!, ¡no quiero que te pase nada! – aun ida, correspondí el abrazo y me encontré consolándola.

- Tranquila, tranquila Nessie, estoy aquí – sobe su espalda, logrando que llorara mas – Nessie no llores, por favor, tranquila, no nos paso nada, estamos bien

- Si – hipó mientras yo inhalaba y exhalaba para tranquilizarme.

- Vamos, Renesmee, por favor, no me gusta que llores, tranquila, tranquilízate por favor – siguió hipando y yo me desespere – ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- No quiero que te pase nada – se separo de mi y tomo mi cara en sus manos. Su pálida cara estaba completamente roja y húmeda – no me importa lo que digas, Dios, ni siquiera tienes derecho a opinar, te quedaras con nosotros

- Lo hare – respondí sin dudar. Solo quería que dejara de llorar.

- Bien… - sonrío y me abrazo de nuevo – hare algo de comer, volveré en unos minutos, bienvenida – dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Miré a Jake, quien tenía una expresión de shock idéntica a la mía ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

…

- Forks, Washington – mordí mi labio nerviosa – si… sesenta, setenta y cuatro – _enseguida. _Fue lo último que escuche de la operadora.

- _Hola Bells, ¿Cómo estas hija?_ – mi respiración se volvió irregular al escuchar a Charlie del otro lado de la línea. Tenía la esperanza de que todavía trabajara los domingos – _¿bueno?, ¿Bella, estas ahí? _– sentí una pequeña patada en mi vientre y eso fue todo lo que necesite para poder hablar.

- Charlie, hola

- _¿Cómo estas hija?, tengo mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿Cuándo visitaras a tu viejo? _– trague saliva.

- Muy pronto, papá – sonreí ladina – en realidad llamaba porque tengo algo importante que decirte

- _Soy todo oídos, Bella_

- Antes que nada… - humedecí mis labios – tenía planeado visitarte en Forks hace unos días

- _Eso sonaba bien, te hubiera recibido Bells, ¿Por qué no llegaste?_

- Problemas en el hospital – mentí. Después de eso, hablamos de cosas simples. Le pregunte por Sue, su actual pareja, y por mis casi hermanastros; Seth y Leah. Aunque sabía que todo eso era para ganar tiempo. Acaricie mi pancita y suspire.

- _Y… ¿Qué era eso que me querías decir, Bells? Te cobraran mucho por la llamada si no lo dices_

- Yo… quería… quiero decirte que… - trague saliva – tengo a alguien _dentro de mí_, en estos momentos

- ¡¿Qué? – grito Charlie colérico – Isabella Marie Swan, te juro que ese tipo de cosas no me interesa saberlas – abrí los ojos como platos. Charlie había mal interpretado todo.

- No, no, Charlie, no es lo que tú crees…

- ¡Bella! – grito Jake entrando en mi departamento y yo me quede petrificada.

- ¿Ese… es… Jacob? – no me salía las palabras – ¿Estas intentando decirme… que Jacob… ¡Esta dentro de ti en estos momentos!

- ¡No, Charlie, no! – rectifique – ¡no es Jacob quien está dentro de mí!

- Bella… – susurro Charlie con voz filosa. Eso no era bueno.

- ¡Estoy embarazada, serás abuelo! – Jacob se llevo las manos a la cabeza y me grito en silencio _"Estas loca" _– ¿Charlie?, ¿Charlie, estas ahí? – justo en la otra línea escuche _pip pip pip_ – ¡Me corto! – dije indignada, colgando el teléfono.

- Lo mataste… - negué con la cabeza mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Yo no había matado a mi papi – no, no, Bella, no llores

Cuando consiguió calmarme, tuvo algo más grave con que lidiar.

- ¡No puedo creer que me obligues a vivir con la parejita feliz! – lo oí maldecir – ¡Mas te vale que mi bebe no haya escuchado esa palabra!

- Lo siento – exclamo desesperado – Bella, dame un respiro, por favor – suplico.

- ¡Cállate! – me miro – ¡La vista en la calle!, _¡Queremos _llegar vivos a _TU _casa! – suspire e intente calmarme. Estaba empezando a dolerme la cabeza.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepte irme a vivir con Jacob y Renesmee Black?

Llegamos al edificio donde vivía y nos topamos con el portero, quien escuche claramente como Jacob de la daba órdenes estrictas de no dejarme escapar.

Camine directamente al ascensor, dejándolo con todo mi equipaje. A fin de cuentas yo no podía cargar nada.

Llegue rápidamente al cuarto piso y toque la puerta, donde fui recibida por una muy feliz Renesmee.

- ¡Ya llegaste! – me abrazo, manteniendo su abdomen lejos del mío. Temía aplastarlo.

- Hola, Renesmee – le devolví el abrazo. Cada día me sentía mejor hablando con esta chica – Jake…

- Déjalo, no va a entrar a casa hasta que traiga esas cuatro maletas – sonrío y me paso – te quedaras en la habitación de invitados, Bella – me tomo de la mano – tiene su propia ducha, pero tendrás que pedirme permiso para ducharte – me miro seria – aquí ahorramos el agua, Bella, no vamos a gastar más por ti – rechine mis dientes – oh, yo no estoy aquí por las mañanas, pero teniéndote aquí, seguramente Jake volverá al trabajo – me miro de arriba abajo – se que no puedes hacer muchos deberes, pero supongo que me conformo con que tengas tu habitación lista, ¿estás bien con eso? – yo no tenía por qué estar soportando esto. ¿Dónde estaba la dulce Renesmee? – ¿He llegado a tu limite, Bella?

- Lo superaste… - susurre entre dientes. Estaba furiosa.

- Vaya, eso sin duda es un logro – susurro y luego me miro – Dios, Bella, sabes que jamás te haría algo así, puedes gastarte toda el agua que quieres, acabártela si quieres, Jake paga – no pude evitar reírme ante eso.

- Realmente estuve a punto de irme – me sonrío cálida.

- Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar – me guio de nuevo al cuarto y estuvimos hablando todo el rato, hasta que Jake llego con mis maletas.

- ¿Qué demonios traes aquí, piedras? – sonreí. Tenía que deshacerme de las rocas antes de que se diera cuenta.

- Iré a preparar algo de comer, Bella, siéntete como en tu casa – Renesmee me dio un beso en la mejilla y a Jacob en los labios, antes de salir de la habitación.

- Te ayudare a desempacar – negué.

- Ve con Nessie, estaré bien – bostece involuntariamente.

- Oh no, dormilona, vendré a levantarte para comer, tienes que alimentarte sanamente – rodé los ojos y suspire – duerme la siesta, aprovecha ahora que puedes – me guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Cerré los ojos, y no supe nada más de la vida.

…

Suspire mientras dos solitarias lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

- ¡Bella! – grito Renesmee a mis espaldas. No la había escuchado llegar – Oh, Bella, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿te duele algo? – negué y llore más fuerte. Ella se acerco a abrazarme – tranquila, cuéntame que pasa

- Ya paso una semana desde que le dije a Charlie que estaba embarazada, y aun no me llama – llore más fuerte y ella me estrecho más.

- Tranquila, Bella, tal vez este digiriendo la noticia, - susurro con voz entrecortada – el… llamara cuando esté listo

- Jake dijo… - hipé – que lo había… matado – escuche sollozos que, claramente no eran míos. Levante mi cara para ver el rostro de Renesmee ligeramente rojo.

- ¡Jake es un tonto! – hipo – tu papá solo está aceptando que su pequeña ya creció… el… el, te llamara cuando… - ahora fue mi turno de abrazarla a ella – el llamara cuando esté listo, porque estará orgulloso de ti, y querrá mucho a su nieto…

- Tranquila, tranquila – susurre intentando calmarla. Pero imágenes de todos tocando mi vientre esperando sentir una patadita, todos menos mi papá y _él_. Me hicieron acompañarla de nuevo en el llanto.

- No llores Bella

- Tu tampoco, Renesmee

Cinco minutos después, ambas nos habíamos tranquilizado y estábamos riéndonos de nosotras mismas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto entre rizas.

- No lo sé – hice una mueca – creo que son las hormonas…

- ¿Hormonas? – me miro sonriente – pero eso solo les pasa a las mujeres embaraz-a-d-a-s… - su voz fue bajando hasta terminar en un inaudible susurro. Enarque una ceja.

- ¿Estas embarazada Renesmee? – ella se puso pálida. Blanca como una hoja.

- No… yo, no… no sé, no, no sé – dijo con trabas - no lo sé – admitió al fin.

- Bien, no seré ginecóloga pero se diferenciar síntomas, ¿Qué te ha pasado últimamente?

- Solo que he estado muy cansada, duermo más tiempo que antes – dijo con nerviosismo – tengo apetitos más grandes que antes, pero… no he tenido mareos, no he vomitado por las mañanas ni nada

- Salgamos de dudas – me encogí de hombros – compremos un test casero

Renesmee se retoco el maquillaje mientras yo solo remoje mi cara, aliviando la humedad de las lágrimas.

Cuando ambas estuvimos listas, salimos a la farmacia más cercana.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Renesmee al notarme estremecer.

- Recuerdo que estuve en la misma situación hace casi seis meses – le sonreí a medias y ella me abrazo.

- Tenemos que hablar – me miro a los ojos – pero será después de comprar ese test – asentí. No sabía que más hacer.

Hicimos fila, donde nos atendió un muy apuesto enfermero.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – Renesmee se mordió el labio nerviosa. Rodé los ojos ¿acaso teníamos diecisiete años?

- Quiero una prueba de embarazo…

- ¡Dos! – dijo Renesmee, más fuerte de lo esperado. Ella se sonrojo.

- Tranquila – le dije riendo – ¿quieres dos pruebas para estar completamente segura? – negó.

- Es para que te hagas tu una conmigo – abrí mi quijada hasta el piso.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! – señale mi prominente panza de casi seis meses – me dirán loca si me hago una prueba de embarazo a estas alturas

- Por favor… - suspire y asentí. Ella rápidamente salto encima de mí en un abrazo. Hice una mueca. Aun me molestaban los abrazos.

Nos dieron las pruebas y fuimos a mi departamento. Renesmee realmente estaba actuando como una adolescente.

Hice mi prueba primero a petición de Renesmee, alegando que mi respuesta era segura. Cinco minutos después, ella entro en el baño y pusimos alarma dentro de diez minutos.

- ¿Estabas nerviosa cuando hiciste tu test? – pregunto después de un largo silencio.

- No, no es como si fuera 16 and pregnant – reí al ver su cara – es solo… que no me veía siendo madre de una criatura, aun no lo logro – ella me sonrío tristemente.

- Debe ser duro pasar por esto tu sola

- No estoy sola… te tengo a ti, a Jake, Elizabeth, Renée, Phil – suspire – espero tener a Charlie – reí tristemente.

- No creo que seamos más importantes que el padre del bebe – salvada por la campana. La pequeña alarma sonó y Ness corrió por su prueba. Bufé al verla con las dos pruebas en la mano.

- ¿Y bien?

- Positivas

…

**:O,:O,:O. no fue Bella la que perdió a su bebe ¿de verdad me creyeron capaz de hacer eso?, XD, la verdad, si lo hubiera hecho, pero como no era parte de la historia, no (:**

**Pobre Bella, avisarle a sus padres no le fue tan bien, ni con uno ni con el otro. Hubiera preferido que le dijera "Serás abuelo", aunque Charlie también es un mal pensado, así que no importa.**

**¿Qué opinan de las actitudes de Renesmee :D? ya se le notaban los cambios de humor… XD, mira que cachetear a Bella ._. RENESMEE, YOU ARE MY HERO! Cumpliste una de mis fantasias, golpear a Bella Swan porque si XD**

**Ahí viene otro baby :D. y llegan los celos u_u, ¿Por qué Edward no puede ser mas hombre?**

**Ya falta poco para que acabe el fic (:, y estoy super contenta porque hay gente siguiéndolo, enserio, muchas gracias.**

**¿Qué creen?, ENCONTRE MI USB :D, ando en friega poniéndome al corriente con los fics que tengo abandonados u_u, pero bueno, no ha sido mucho D:, ni modo, me largo :D. Besows!**


	9. Chapter 9

cont

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

…

**Capítulo VIII**

- ¡No puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto! – grite corriéndome dentro del asiento trasero.

- ¡Vamos Bells, será divertido! – grito Renesmee con emoción encendiendo el coche.

- Tenemos un concepto muy distinto de diversión, ¿ya te lo había dicho, verdad? – suspire – puedo entenderte, pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – señale a mi madre en el asiento del copiloto – ¡Ni siquiera está embarazada! – René me miro ceñuda mientras acariciaba _protectoramente _el costal de harina debajo de _mí _blusa de maternidad.

- No se necesita estar embarazada para asistir a clases pre-maternal – reprocho.

- Si se necesita, Renée - rodo los ojos.

- Si, ya sé que se necesita, pero para eso existen estos costales – suspiro – no seas amargada hija

- En todo caso, ¿Dónde están los futuros padres? – ironice – Jake y Phil deberían estar aquí con nosotros

- Vendrán más tarde – dijo una feliz Renesmee – esa clase empieza hasta las cuatro, pero como yo solo tengo un mes de embarazo, no puedo entrar, así que te prestare a mi marido

- Que considerada – murmure – ¿Qué se supone que haremos hasta las cuatro?

- ¡Aerobics! – gritaron ambas emocionadas.

Llegamos al hospital y entramos al salón pre-parto. Había cerca de unas veinte embarazadas ahí.

- Se darán cuenta de que es un costal – le susurre a mi madre en el oído.

- Entonces para la próxima me asegurare de darte un verdadero hermano – me susurro con intensidad. Carraspee y tome mis cosas para ir a cambiarme al baño.

- ¡Bienvenidas chicas mamás! – saludo un hombre con vos _demasiado _afeminada – ups, futuras mamás – solté un jadeo – ya están todas cambiadas, que bueno, quiero que cada quien tome un tapete y una pelota, tengan cuidado, no vallan a agarrar la panza de la otra – está me las pagarían.

…

- ¡Dejen todas las pelotas! – aplaudió para que hiciéramos caso. Intente sentarme, estaba completamente exhausta. ¿Qué sentido tenía saltar al ritmo de la _pelota_? ¡La mitad de la clase estábamos gordas y no pudimos hacer mucho!

- ¡A bailar mamás! – mire a nuestro anfitrión como si tuviera cuatro cabezas - ¡_Everybody dance now! _– Everybody dance now empezó a sonar, y de manera rápida, al compas de la música, nuestro instructor empezó a moverse de manera extraña. Mire a Renée y Renesmee, quienes intentaban retorcerse como nuestro maestro – _izquierda, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, izquierda_

¿Cómo demonios querían que hiciera ese tipo contorsiones?

_Más tarde…_

- ¡No fue tan malo!, nos evitara el sobrepeso – nos dijo Renesmee a mí y a mi madre.

- Estuvo bien… - dijo una jadeante Renée. Yo simplemente las oía, estaba exhausta, sudada y lista para dormir.

- ¡No te duermas Bella, ya son las cuatro! – sacudió mi hombro – Jake y Phil están por llegar

- ¿Quién está por llegar? – hablo Jacob. No tuve que abrir los ojos para saber que Renesmee saltó sobre él. Sonreí al escuchar a Jake reprenderla.

- ¿Qué sucede con Bella? – pregunto Phil.

- Está cansada – susurro Renée de vuelta – ¡Bella!

- ¿Qué? – dije enfurruñada.

- Es hora de tu siguiente clase – rodé los ojos.

- De acuerdo, vamos Renée – me pare de la silla con ayuda de Jake.

- ¡¿Estás loca? Me cansé ahí dentro, tengo que quitarme este costal – le mire incrédula – ¡Vayámonos, vayámonos, Nessie! – antes de que pudiera decir nada, Renesmee, mi madre y Phil, habían desaparecido de mi vista y estaba segura que del hospital también. Suspire.

- ¿Me acompaña, madame? – reí a medias y Jacob paso su brazo por mi cintura. Me deje llevar. Estaba realmente cansada.

- ¿Te enojarías mucho si golpeo a tu esposa?

- La verdad, sí

- Me hizo hacer ejercicio, Jake, - me queje – yo nunca hago ejercicio, la única vez que fue a los dieciséis, cuando estaba obsesionada por estar delgada… no, ni siquiera ahí hice ejercicio – se río – no es gracioso

- Ya, tranquila, ¿Dónde es? – señale la siguiente habitación y entramos para ver muchas parejas.

- Bienvenidos a clases de pre-parto – suspire de alivio. Habíamos dejado atrás al loco de los aerobics.

Nos pusieron canciones tipo _yoga_, de esas que te duermen. Pero nuestro doctor decidió apagarla cuando todos los _papás _nos tuvieron que despertar a las embarazadas, por habernos quedado dormidas a mitad de la clase.

- No pienso ponerme esto – rodé los ojos y mire bien el cojín.

- Son solo… ¿ocho meses? – negó.

- No voy a ponerme este cojín y fingir que estoy embarazado, no lo hare – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le di la espalda – vamos, Bella, no me hagas esto, no llores Bells

- Ponte el cojín, - suspiro y empezó a ponérselo, justo como los otros papás – te ves tan lindo embarazado – le dije con voz excesivamente melosa.

- No es gracioso – susurro entre dientes. Reí más fuerte. **(solo imagínense a Jake con una panza de ocho meses de embarazo :D)**

- ¡Choquis, choquis! – acerque mi panza a la suya, y las choque suavemente. Ni loca iba a golpear a mi bebe contra ese enorme cojín.

Nuestro doctor puso a los hombres a hacer los trabajos de las mamás. Casi morí de ternura en cuanto vi a Jake bañar un muñeco de peluche. Aun y cuando no podía respirar ni tenía vida, lo trato como si tuviera entre sus manos un pétalo de rosa, suave y delicado.

Después fue el turno de las mamás para bañar al bebe. Hicimos un par de ejercicios más. La posición más cómoda para el bebe al momento de cargarlo, las formas de parto que existían, buenos ejercicios anti-estrés, etc.

- Bien, mamás, quiero que tomen posición de parto, - tomo varios tapetes y nos lo entrego por pareja – nunca las he tenido, pero las contracciones, _realmente _se ven dolorosas, así que les enseñare algunas técnicas de concentración para olvidarse un poco del dolor

Jake extendió el tapete y se sentó sobre él, y me tendió las manos para alcanzarlo. Estuve en el piso y me senté abierta de piernas, recargando mi espalda en el duro pecho de Jake, quien puso sus manos en mi panza.

- Muchos de ustedes papás, estarán el día del parto apoyando sentimentalmente a su mujer – instintivamente me acurruque más contra Jake, cohibida – claro que hay algunos que no quieren escuchar como su mujer amenaza con castrarlos o diciéndoles que no volverán a tocarla hasta dentro de mucho tiempo – escuche risas ante eso. Pero a mí no me parecía gracioso, y al parecer a Jake tampoco – para papás, es muy reconfortante para la mujer que estén sosteniendo su mano durante el parto – enterré mi cara en el pecho de Jake – tomen su mano – Jake tomo mi mano – mamás, respiren profundamente – mi respiración salió entrecortada ¿Qué demonios hacía yo ahí?

Comencé a escuchas frases como _"ya falta poco y estaremos los dos recibiéndote", "lo harás muy bien, amor", "dentro de un mes me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo"_

Lágrimas sin control se desplomaron sobre mi cara y me levante lentamente del tapete. Salí de la habitación con Jake pisándome los talones. No podía seguir en esa habitación, simplemente no podía.

Salí del hospital y llegue al estacionamiento. No tardé en sentir los brazos de Jake rodeándome por completo.

- Dime quien es Bells, - negué contra su pecho – dime quien es y te juro que lo matare

- Quiero… - hipé – irme – asintió y me llevo hasta su coche.

En menos de quince minutos estábamos en un pequeño restaurante pidiendo dos malteadas de chocolate y dos rebanadas de pastel.

- ¿Estas más tranquila? – asentí avergonzada – lo siento, no debimos haber ido a esas clases, debí haberle puesto un alto a Renesmee – reí a medias.

- Esta bien, no hay culpa sin sangre – el mesero se acerco con nuestra orden y relamí mis labios al ver el pastel y la malteada juntas.

Comimos tranquilamente, después de haber puesto al tanto a Nessie de mi pequeño "incidente" en las clases de maternal. Gracias a Dios, ella no pidió entrar en detalles y que hablaría con Jake después.

- Jake, necesitamos hablar – era algo que no podía refrenar más, debía ser sincera con él y con Nessie.

- Tienes mi atención – suspire.

- Creo que con seis meses de embarazo, estoy muy bien en mi departamento – él me miraba inexpresivamente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Que he vivido un mes completo contigo y con Nessie, - asintió – y realmente me parece demasiado tiempo

- No te dejare volver a tu departamento – apreté los dientes. El no tenía idea, ni una mínima idea, de lo que era para mí verlos a él y Renesmee juntos.

- Si fue por el aborto, tengo una prueba demasiado _notoria _de que no fui yo a quien le paso eso – dije entre dientes. Mi vejiga me estaba matando, había tomado demasiada malteada.

- No es por eso, Bella, por favor entiéndenos, a mí y a Renée, incluso a Renesmee… - eso fue todo lo que escuche salir de sus labios, antes de que me concentrara completamente en mi vejiga. Mordí mi labio e intente acompasar mi respiración, pero nada funcionaba, mis ganas de hacer pis seguían ahí. Miraba los labios de Jake moverse, pero no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que salía de ellos. Desvié la mirada, _error_, la maldita fuente de la entrada no era mi mejor vista.

- ¡Basta! – me paré de mi silla, ganándome un par de miradas sobre mí. Las ignore y centre toda mi atención en Jake – lo que quieras, está bien, me quedare – susurre contenidamente.

- Bells, ¿Qué…?

- ¡Cállate! – le grite con todas mis fuerzas – necesito ir al baño – termine susurrando y camine en dirección al baño de damas.

- ¡Cállate de una vez! – gruñí con fastidió, Jake no había dejado de reírse desde que habíamos salido del restaurante.

Obviamente, me ignoro, pero decidí dejar de prestarle atención.

No me enojaba demasiado el hecho de que se estuviera burlando de mí, sino, más bien, me enojaba el hecho de que, de no haber sido por mi vejiga insistente, yo estuviera rumbo a mi departamento esta noche, no rumbo al departamento de Jake y Nessie.

Suspire y recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo, acariciando suavemente mi pancita. Recibí un par de golpes en agradecimiento a mis caricias. Sonreí. Había descubierto cuanto amaba sentir las patadas de mi pequeño o pequeña en la palma de mi mano. No importaba cuanto se moviera de lugar mi mano, el siempre me encontraba. Una tímida patada fue lo último que sentí, antes de caer inconsciente.

_Abrí los ojos, encontrándome blanco por todas partes. Mire al techo, blanco, el piso, blanco, el frente, hacía atrás, mis laterales, ¡todo blanco!_

_- Mamiiiii – se escucho estruendosamente por la habitación. Trague saliva, ¿Dónde demonios estaba? – mamiiii – era la voz de un pequeño, sin duda, pero ¿a quien llamaba?_

_Comencé a caminar, sintiéndome diferente. Algo había cambiado. Podía caminar fluidamente, sin peso en… mire mi panza, levante mi blusa, tocando desesperadamente. Jano. ¡¿Dónde estaba mi bebe?_

_- Mami, ¿Por qué no me contestas? – pronto sentí una cálida y pequeña mano posarse sobre la mía. Mire en su dirección, topándome con un hermoso pequeño de cabellos cobrizos, su nariz, sus gestos, sus ojos, ¡todo era completamente de él! – mami – me jaloneo, haciendo un hermoso puchero._

_- Mande… - relamí mis labios, repentinamente secos._

_- ¿Tengo un papi?_

_- Yo…_

_- Te dije que algo así pasaría… ¿Qué harás ahora? – me dijo Elizabeth. Venía caminando de frente a mí, mirándome reprobatoriamente, para después, pasarme de largo._

_- Nunca te diría que me decepcionaste, eres mi hija – dijo Reneé, haciendo lo mismo que Elizabeth._

_- Oh, Bella, lo siento mucho por tu hijo – se acercó Renesmee, con un pequeño en brazos. Detrás de ella venía Jake._

_- Hubiera sido mejor no pasar por todo esto, ¿no es así Bells?_

_- Es solo tuyo, hija – Charlie desapareció de mi vista._

_- Bella, Bella, Bella – repitió con burla – ¿Qué harás ahora?, ¿le dirás que lo pediste de encargo a la cigüeña? – siguió mofándose de mí, sin importarle que nuestro hijo estuviera presente – ¿o le dirás la verdad?, ¿le dirás que las zorras también pueden tener hijos?_

Me levanté de golpe, sintiendo mi piel bañada en sudor. Toque mi pansa rápidamente, asegurándome de que estuviera en su lugar. Suspire pesadamente.

Una pesadilla, solo había sido eso, una pesadilla.

Mire el reloj de la mesilla de noche, viendo que eran escasas las seis de la mañana. Suspire, había sido la segunda vez que tenía la misma pesadilla, y realmente me dejaba exhausta, física y psicológicamente exhausta.

Baje de la cama, primero un pie y después el otro. Hice una mueca mirando hacia abajo, era realmente horrible no poder admirar tus pies, gracias a una prominencia de siete meses.

Me di una ducha larga y relajante, dejando que el sudor, el estrés, el sueño y los temores se fueran con agua tibia. Enjabone mi cabello con mi shampoo de fresas, talle delicadamente mi cuerpo y después salí, envolviéndome en una toalla.

Me vestí con una blusa de manga a tres cuartos y un pantalón acampanado, acompañado de tenis.

Camine fuera de mi habitación para llegar a la cocina, topándome con Jake, relativamente _dentro _del refrigerador. Carraspee fuertemente. Logrando que Jake gritara un _Auch_. Se había golpeado con la puerta.

- ¿Le apetece, madame, acompañar a este humilde servidor a hacer las compras? – enarque una ceja.

- No hay nada para comer, ¿verdad? – el entorno los ojos.

- ¿Es que acaso no puedes decir simplemente si? – reí abiertamente.

- Vamos

Así fue como llegamos al supermercado, caminando alrededor de personas, _muchas _personas que creían que un hombre y una mujer embarazada, eran la familia feliz con _la dulce espera_. Juro que si escuchaba otra ancianita diciendo, _"Que parejita tan linda"_, y queriendo tocar mi panza. Acabaría con mi paciencia. **(Exacto, Bella tiene muy poca paciencia XD)**

Caminamos cinco minutos más, llegando a los queridos hotcakes de Jacob. El estaba tan ocupado decidiendo que bolsa podría traer más contenido que la otra, que no se daba cuenta las miradas y sonrisas _soñadoras _que "nos" daba la gente cuando pasaba de nosotros.

- Jake – susurre. Al parecer no tan bajo, porque tuve su atención en un segundo – no creo que debamos hacer esto

- ¿Las compras? – pregunto irguiéndose.

- ¿Te das cuenta de las miradas que nos ha dado la gente desde que llegamos? – tal parece que nunca han visto una pareja con una mujer embarazada. Quise agregar, pero significaría gastar mucha saliva.

- Si – respondió simplemente. Cediéndome el paso para avanzar.

- Soy una mujer embarazada – el asintió – y tu un hombre casado

- ¿Podrías simplemente ignorarlos? – asentí rápidamente; honestamente, no había pensado en ello.

Diez minutos después, me sentía total y completamente libre dentro del supermercado. Se sentía bien ignorar a la gente.

Me encontraba admirando la fecha de caducidad de un yogurt que había llamado demasiado la atención, cuando sentí una insistente mirada sobre mí. Levante mi mirada para encontrarme a Jake, admirándome.

- ¿Qué?... – pregunte un poco cohibida.

- Es solo que… te ves realmente hermosa estando embarazada – las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de algo muy importante. Había hablado de más.

…

**Jacob bocón, ¿a que si? Va, en fin. Así debe ser la historia, ¿Por qué?, porque tengo una imaginación rara y retorcida (:**

**MIS NIÑAS y niños XD, he tardado demasiado en publicar. Eso no debería ser así, se suponía que esta historia no iba a tardar, pero para nada, publicarse. Sin embargo, he pasado por una serie de… dificultades psicológicas. Me he sentido realmente extraña últimamente :S, pero bue… en este puente PUENTE!, me he decidido a escribir mis historias, las que tengo publicadas y las que están por hacerlo (;**

**No quiero decepcionar, nunca ha sido mi intención. La escuela, me tiene absorbida, si, con el hospital en la mañana y la escuela en la tarde, pero eso es un poco de menos. La verdad si he tengo que aclararme muchas cosas yo misma. Aun no lo hago completamente XD, pero ahí la llevo.**

**En fin, ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? A mí me gusto (H)' jajajajaja. Bueno. Pues, yo me he quedado sin palabras. Solo… espero gustosa sus comentarios (:**

**¡VIVA MEXICO CABR…! Felicidades a todas las mexicanitas que estén por ahí, espero que se sientan orgullosas de su patria :P, si bien yo no tanto, poquito si XD**

**BESITOWSS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IX**

Rodé por quinta vez en la cama y suspire de frustración. Frustración porque desde hace una semana no había podido dormir bien, frustración porque tenía demasiado calor, pero si quitaba las cobijas de encima mío, moría de frío, frustración porque Jake había impedido que probara esa apetecible piedra y Elizabeth se haya reído, frustración porque Elizabeth era una metiche que no había descansado hasta que le contara que estaba interesada en el padre de mi hijo, frustrada porque solo podía rodar hacía un lado a otro en la cama, por culpa de mi enorme panza de siete meses, ¡frustrada porque Jake era un maldito bocón que no se había podido mantener callado hace una semana en el supermercado! Si, estaba frustrada ¿y qué?

Quise gritar. Amaba a mi amigo, él lo sabía… y él me amaba a mí, yo lo sabía desde que teníamos cinco años y jugábamos a hacer pasteles de lodo… cerré los ojos, suspirando sonoramente.

No podía mirar a Nessie a los ojos desde hacía una semana, y era realmente una tortura verla todos los días ahora que me habían dado mi incapacidad en el hospital.

Jake había comenzado a trabajar nuevamente e iba todos los días al taller a recuperar todo lo que había perdido, cosa que me hizo sentirme más culpable aun. Jake había pasado siete meses inseparables conmigo, y por culpa de un error, dejaba a Nessie sola.

Salí de cama, dándome por vencida y convencida de que no podría volver a dormirme, pero al quitar el edredón, me tape de nuevo; el otoño había llegado y el frío también.

Suspire de nuevo y pronto sentí unas patadas desde mi vientre. Sonreí tristemente y comencé a acariciar mi panza sobre mi enorme blusón.

Debía pensar en Nessie. Ella confiaba en mí… y yo… ¿la traicionaba?

- No… - susurre a la nada.

Yo no la estaba traicionando, no lo estaba haciendo. Yo no había hecho nada y Jake tampoco, el solo fue sincero conmigo_. _El siempre ha sido sincero conmigo. Sin duda, no era la primera vez que me llamaba hermosa, pero si la primera desde hace muchos años. Sonreí; Jake había llegado a ser mi adulador personal en nuestra adolescencia, nunca escatimo en cumplidos en cuando a mí se tratara… ese era mi amigo, mi amigo _sincero _– trague pesado – mi amigo sincero, sincero el día en que me juro amar a Nessie y planeaba proponerle matrimonio. El… el no tendría razón para mentirme. ¿O sí?

Esto era más de lo que podía soportar; cobardemente, así lo era. Debía haberme ido hacía un mes. Hacía un mes, cuando estaba completamente segura que Jacob amaba a Nessie con locura. Ahora ya no lo estaba, y aun así confiaba en mi mejor amigo.

Me levante de la cama, ignorando el frío que tenía y me dispuse a salir de la habitación, eso, hasta que recordé que solo traía puesto un camisón; un enorme y de embarazo camisón.

Me sonroje de solo imaginarme haber salido de esa manera. Quite la mano de la perilla y me metí al baño. Debía meditar lo que haría con un poco de agua caliente.

Mi meditación duro exactamente diez minutos. Salí y me vestí con una blusa en cuello V de manga larga y unos pants holgados. No me moleste en ponerme tenis, así que camine en calcetas fuera de la habitación.

Llegue a la pequeña sala, encontrándola vacía. No fue hasta que escuche una voz femenina en la cocina, que pude saber que Renesmee estaba en casa.

- Buenos días – salude tímidamente.

- Buenos días, Bella – dijo con voz cantarina que me hizo encogerme – hola bebe, espero que no hayas molestado a mamá en la noche

- En lo absoluto – susurre con una sonrisa triste.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – levante mi mirada alarmada al escuchar su tono, encontrándomela admirando con adoración mi vientre. Voltee a verlo yo también, viendo como mi barriga se deformaba por los movimientos del bebe, sobresalientes en la ajustada blusa – puedo… ¿tocarlo? – asentí rápidamente.

Se acerco lentamente a mí y coloco lentamente ambas manos en mi panza. Sentí como mi bebe pateaba justo debajo de sus manos.

- ¿Qué se siente? – pregunto mirándome con un brillo especial en los ojos – ¿duele?

- Se siente… increíble – sonreí ante mis palabras, era realmente increíble – y no, no duele

Camino hacía una silla para sentarse y la seguí.

- Ya quiero que patee – dijo soñadoramente acariciando su plano vientre de dos meses.

- Somos tan diferentes… - susurre, hablando mis pensamientos en voz alta.

- Y aun me sorprende que Jake me haya elegido a mi – mire a Renesmee rápidamente, dándome cuenta que había hablado demasiado alto.

- Yo no quise… Renesmee yo no… no me refería a eso… – ella río un poco y, literalmente, temí.

- Se que no, solo te expongo mi punto de vista – trague saliva – no te alteres, no es bueno para mi sobrino, tranquila – hice lo que me pidió, solo un poco – Jake me conto de su relación – dijo la última palabra haciendo comillas en el aire – siempre fueron mejores amigos, pero nunca más que eso, ¿cierto? – asentí con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora – aun así eran demasiado posesivos el uno con el otro – soltó una risita – la única opción para impedir que otro tomara lo "suyo", era… tomando todo del otro – mi labio tembló. Jake le había contado, le había contado algo que ambos habíamos jurado no decirle a nadie jamás ¿eso significaba que Nessie era realmente importante para él?

- Yo… no sabía, éramos tontos, adolescentes… - me excuse.

- Me contó esto desde que comenzamos a salir – esboce una sonrisa cargada de esperanza en su dirección – se que no era un secreto que Jake estuvo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti – mi sonrisa quedo atorada en mi rostro. Había perdido el rastro de la conversación.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Jake… enamorado de mí – eso no es posible – Renesmee río.

- Lo siento, - dijo cuando termino de reír – creí que Jake mentía cuando me dijo que eras demasiado despistada – esta vez me miro tiernamente – es eso, o simplemente lo ignorabas

_O simplemente lo ignorabas_

_**Flashback**_

_- Hola chico taller – salude con un toque de burla. El solo suspiro._

_- Algún día hare que dejes de decirme así – dijo sonriendo en mi dirección._

_- Inténtalo, tal vez lo logres – conteste para molestarlo, pero como siempre el nunca hace lo que espero, simplemente se ríe de mí._

_- Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí – dijo mientras alejaba sus manos de la inerte moto y limpiaba sus manos con un trapo sucio – te extrañe – susurro mirándome intensa y directamente a los ojos. Tanto, que me removí incomoda en mi lugar._

_- Yo también, chico taller – sonreí – se que no puedes estar más de veinticuatro horas lejos de mí – rodé los ojos, esperando que me contestara con un comentario sarcástico, tal y como yo hubiera hecho; pero eso no paso._

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Uno no ve lo que no quiere ver

- Exacto – de nuevo hable demasiado alto – tu nunca estuviste enamorada de Jake, era tu amigo, tu mejor amigo, nada más – solloce bajito – salió conmigo para olvidarte

- Yo… lo siento, Renesmee, yo no quise – abrace mi vientre fuertemente y mire a Renesmee con pena – lo siento

- ¿Sabes cómo me conoció Jake? – negué – fue hace cinco años en un bar – río – cinco minutos estando ahí y estaba dispuesta a ir al baño y escaparme por la primera ventana que viera, pero me perdí y termine en la sección de cantina, fue cuando lo mire frente a la barra con muchos vasos tequileros frente a él y otro en su mano, inconscientemente comencé a caminar hacía él… claro, en mi fuero interno decía "¿Qué demonios estas pensando?, vuelve a buscar el baño y salte" – reí – pero aun así seguí hasta sentarme a un lado de él – hizo una mueca – me noto hasta que se canso de beber y se iba, salí y lo acompañe, diciéndole que no estaba en circunstancias de conducir, me ofrecí a llevarlo y el acepto dándome las llaves de su coche – hizo un puchero – se quedo dormido a mitad de camino y no tuve más opción que llevarlo a mi departamento – me quede un momento en silencio, hasta que fui consciente de algo.

- ¿Dijiste cinco años? – ella asintió – tu y Jake estuvieron cuatro años de novios hasta que el te propuso matrimonio – ella negó.

- Jake se despertó desorientado y pidiendo disculpas, yo le dije que no había problemas y lo invite a desayunar. Me contó sobre su familia, sobre él… sobre ti – suspiramos al mismo tiempo – nos conocimos durante un año y me mantuvo escondida – dijo la última palabra haciendo comillas al aire – hasta que le pedí una oportunidad

Desvié la mirada incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Yo nunca supe de Renesmee hasta que Jake llego un día diciéndome que tenía novia y que iba a presentármela. Nunca me dijo nada más, y yo gustosa acepte, ¿Qué tanto lo habría lastimado mi felicidad hacía su nueva novia?

- No tenía idea… - susurre – lo siento

- Yo no – la mire sin entender – yo… nunca intente ser como tú, a pesar de que gracias a Jake, prácticamente te conocía de toda mi vida – rodo los ojos con aire de diversión – y aun así… fui ganándomelo, poco a poco, lentamente. – suspiro feliz – Cuando estábamos por cumplir los tres años, me dijo con sinceridad que se había enamorado de mi

- Jake te ama, de verdad lo hace – susurre limpiando el agua de mis mejillas.

- Eso lo sé – sonrío – el no hubiera dejado que esto llegara tan lejos de no ser así – suspire.

- Te juro que no tenía idea…

- Lo sé – aclaro su garganta – ¿es por su comentario de hace una semana que estas así conmigo? – levante mi vista y la mire con la indiferencia más grande que pude aparentar – no somos las mejores amigas, eso se lo dejo a Elizabeth – se estremeció de manera graciosa.

- Lo sabías – asintió.

- Jake me lo dijo el momento en el que piso la casa esa tarde

- Yo me iré, Renesmee, no volverá a ocurrir

- No lo harás, - dijo con voz contenida – me encanta tenerte aquí, y a Jake también – _ese es el problema _– te quedarás aquí, porque Jake y yo somos tus amigos, y queremos cuidar de ti, ¿entendido? – como si pudiera negarle algo a Renesmee a estas alturas.

.

Bostecé levantándome de mi cama, apresurándome a caminar hasta el molesto teléfono. ¿Quién demonios hacía llamadas a las… - mire mi reloj – la cinco de la tarde? Bufé. Me comenzaba a preguntar si mi enorme panza se debía a mi embarazo o a mis excesos de comida y siestas vespertinas. De todas maneras… ¿Dónde estaban Renesmee y Jacob?

_Salimos a caminar, no te queríamos despertar, estabas plácidamente dormida, incluso sonreías. _Ese fue Jake. Rodé los ojos. _Te queremos._

Decía la pequeña nota a un lado del teléfono, que seguía sonando de manera molesta.

- ¿Diga? – aclare mi garganta.

- _Bells… ¿Cómo estas, hija?, ¿Cómo te has sentido?, ¿Cómo se ha portado mi nieto? _– sonreí. Aun y cuando papá había llamado todos los días desde que nos arreglamos, aun no cabía en mi que las cosas entre nosotros se hayan arreglado de la mejor manera, ni que él estuviera muy entusiasmado con su nieto.

- Estamos de maravilla – respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Había planeado otro viaje buscando que papá me viera embarazada, pero todas y cada una de las personas a mí alrededor, incluyendo a Sue, se habían opuesto a mi idea. Y como toda mujer hormonal, me había preguntado si Charlie ya no me quería.

Así que se conformo con un par de fotografías que me tomo Renée.

En cuanto a Jake y Renesmee, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Me costó varios días poder perdonarme el haberle hecho tanto daño por tantos años a mi mejor amigo, pero lo supere. Jake tenía razón. En el amor no se manda.

Aun así, le asegure que me hubiera encantado enamorarme de un hombre como él. – _Pero lo hiciste del padre de tu bebe _–. Esa había sido su respuesta, una que no confirme.

Estuve hablando con Charlie hasta que la operadora aviso que el precio pasaba de los cien dólares y decidió colgar, prometiéndome que mañana gastaría otros cien dólares de ser necesario.

Se me había quitado el sueño, así que decidí preparar algo de cenar para cuando Jake y Nessie llegaran. El problema, era que tenía un antojo, y no me sentía nada orgullosa de él. Nunca había comido huevos fuera de un desayuno y era la primera vez que lo haría.

Me encontraba en la cocina preparando mis huevos, cuando escuche la puerta de entrada ser abierta.

- ¿Bella? – ese era Jake.

- ¡En la cocina!

- Oh, Bella, ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto Nessie mientras se asomaba y veía mi mezcla – ¿puedes hacerme un poco? – casi suplico. Asentí, asegurándole que los que salieran primero, iba a ser los míos.

Jake nos molestó tanto por comer huevos para la cena, alegando que era asqueroso. Yo no le dije nada, ya que pensaba exactamente igual que él, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Nessie. Le pego un golpe que podría haberle dejado una contusión y hematoma y lo mando dormir al sillón.

Me reí de él cuando quiso ser mandilón y empezó a hablarle con palabras bonitas, pero gracias a ello, Nessie le concedió una sabana y su almohada antes de meterse a su habitación y cerrar con seguro por dentro.

Le hice un favor antes de irme a dormir yo también a mi habitación. _No hagas enojar a una mujer embarazada. _Fue mi sabio consejo antes de cerrar mi puerta.

·

- Te veo dentro de quince días, Bella – dijo mi Doctor en cuanto quito el ultrasonido de mi cuerpo. Suspire.

- La cuenta será regresiva desde ahora, ¿no? – hice mi pregunta al aire.

- Tendrás que prepararte para el parto, ¿te has inscrito en algunas clases de maternidad? – hice una mueca. ¿Más parejas felices? No, gracias.

- Estaré bien – respondí solamente.

- ¿Sigues sin querer saber el sexo de tu bebe? – lo mire – está a la vista, pero ilegible para ti

- No quiero saberlo – respondí con una sonrisa calmada.

- De acuerdo, aun así tendrás mas citas en las que, tal vez, gane tu curiosidad – sonreí negando. Eso no pasaría – ¿vienes sola? – asentí. Tenía que hacer algunas cosas yo sola – tienes que cuidarte, no es crítico que una mujer con ocho meses de embarazo ande sola por ahí, pero sí de cuidado, cuídate Bella

- Lo veré en quince días Doctor

Salí del consultorio con mi penúltima ecografía, haciendo hasta lo imposible por no verla.

Si bien, había sido enfermara y haberme especializado en pediatría, no me impidió conocer uno que otro radiólogo que me había enseñado como interpretar las radiografías. Y yo no quería saber el sexo de mi bebe.

Veinte minutos después, me encontraba aparcando mi camioneta en sitio de embarazadas. Ajuste mi abrió, me puse bien mi gorro y camine dentro del centro comercial.

_¡Tú bebe, maldita sea! Jamás te he visto acariciar tu pancita, esperar una patada de su parte, ni siquiera tienes ropa o algunos preparativos para cuando nazca._

- Ya no es demasiado apresurado – susurre, tragando el nudo en mi garganta.

A mi petición en mi cuarta cita ginecológica, nadie me había vuelto a acompañar al hospital. Esta no fue la excepción. No mentiré diciendo que no lo intentaron, porque si lo hicieron. En cualquier otro caso, hubiera dicho que si de manera desinteresada, pero yo debía hacer esto sola.

Entre al centro, donde el calor golpeo cálidamente mi cara. Suspire y comencé a andar a la tienda de bebes. _Baby-shop._

Cunas, bañeras, carriolas, andaderos, sonajas, juguetes, ropa, zapatos, baberos… todo era tan… hermoso y pequeño.

Trague el nudo seco en mi garganta. Esta era la razón por la cual tenía que venir sola. Si me descomponía, debía ser sola, solo yo y _mi _bebe.

- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – pregunto la dependienta, una señora de gran edad, chaparrita y con gafas.

- Yo… uhm… estaba buscando – trague saliva – una… cuna – la señora me miro divertida.

- ¿Primeriza? – me sonroje. Supongo que soy demasiado obvia. Asentí – ven conmigo, hija, los mejores precios están acá – antes de que empezara a caminar, la detuve.

- No busco precio – ella me miro enarcando una ceja – busco algo que me guste, nada mas – me sonrío y yo de vuelta.

Me dio un tour por la pequeña tienda, mostrándome cunas de todo tipo. Eran todas muy lindas, pero ninguna me convencía.

- ¿Qué paso con el padre de tu bebe? – pregunto después de un rato.

La mire incrédula. En cualquier otra ocasión, estaba segura que hubiera actuado realmente mal y contestado de manera poco educada a su pregunta, después de todo ¿no era una vieja metiche?

- Me enamore – respondí simplemente, sorprendiéndome a mi misma de la sinceridad de mis palabras. Era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta.

Ella me sonrío maternalmente y siguió su camino delante de mí.

- Esta es nueva, acaba de llegar la semana pasada, es única – mire en su dirección y fue perfecto. Una cuna de madera blanca, con muebles adjuntos, cinco cajones y un pequeño estante del tamaño justo para colocar al bebe, específicamente, acolchonada y con un colgante musical en el techo – el único problema, es que solo trae un juego de sabanas y son para varón

- Me la llevo – sonreí.

- ¿Trae varón? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- No lo sé – le conteste sinceramente. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Me llevo a caja y me tomo papeleo. Le asegure que aun me quedaba un mes de espera. Después de diez minutos, todo estaba arreglado y mi dirección dada. Llevarían la cuna a mi departamento en dos semanas, ya que como había sido única, la que tenían de muestra era necesaria por si otras personas la querían.

- Hay mamelucos de aquel lado, si quiere revisar – le agradecí y camine de vuelta a la ropa de bebe. Era simplemente hermosa.

Si bien ya me había arriesgado a comprar una cuna que, literalmente era para varón, no me iba a arriesgar a comprar ropa azul o rosa. Mi niña no vestiría azul, ni mi niño rosa, así que me encontraba escogiendo pequeños mamelucos de color blanco y amarillo.

Hubo uno color amarillo que llamo especialmente mi atención, que estaba lo suficientemente alto y peligroso para una mujer embarazada, y aun así decidí alcanzarlo por mi propia cuenta.

- No, no, no, - deje de intentar saltar, para voltear a quien estaba hablando – no queremos ningún accidente – enarque una ceja al mirar al apuesto hombre que estaba llamándome la atención. Ni siquiera traía uniforme.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? – pregunte algo brusca y él lo noto, pero aun así sonrío.

- No, – se río. Era lindo. Sacudí la cabeza – pero la altura no me parece adecuada para una mujer embarazada – bufé cuando estiro su mano y logro alcanzar mi mameluco sin problemas – ¿Qué clase de caballero hubiera sido si hubiera dejado que tomara esto usted sola, propensa a un accidente?

- Uno no muy bueno – acepté al fin, haciéndolo sonreír – gracias – dije cuando tome el mameluco en mis manos, era hermoso, y tenía un dibujo algo confuso. Una oveja recostada justo a un lado de un león, ¿era eso posible?

- ¿Cuál es el veredicto? – pregunto el hombre y yo levante mi mirada ¿aun seguía aquí?

- Me lo llevare

- Es muy bonito – reí y el también – lo siento, no debería importarme – me miro y se mordió el labio – Benjamín – dijo estirando su mano en mi dirección, mientras yo luchaba contra mi mandíbula.

- No creo que sea muy lindo que te presentes en un lugar como este – mi voz sonó contrariada.

- Lo siento – se escuchaba apenado – iba caminando y te mire por la vitrina – ahora me tuteaba – era un acto peligroso el que intentabas hacer – me sonroje.

- Un momento de estupidez

- Te acompaño a caja

_Yo _camine a caja, estoy orgullosa de decir que él fue quien me siguió. La dependienta me miro curiosa y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. Me entrego mi mameluco en una bonita y pequeña bolsa y pague.

Salí de la tienda con… Benjamín pisándome los talones, eso no lo podía soportar.

- Discúlpame si soy demasiado atrevido – le mire – es solo que te vi sola… - sentí una punzada en el pecho. Era verdad después de todo – pero, tal vez no lo estés realmente, viniste sola porque tu esposo tuvo una reunión… - algo vio en mi cara, juro que lo hizo.

- Tengo un _gran _problema de ocho meses, ¿lo notaste? – pregunte divertida.

- Lo hubiera notado a kilómetros, – reí de manera indigna. Yo sabía que estaba gorda, pero él me lo recordaba. Si que era valiente – lo que quiero decir… - susurro apenado – lo siento, pero si, si note que tenías un problema grande, más no de que tamaño – suspiro – ¿entonces? – suspire con melancolía.

- Isabella, – extendí mi mano y la estreche con la de el – y lo siento mucho

- Llegue tarde – asentí, me despedí y empecé a caminar rápidamente a la salida.

Nadie había llegado tarde, simplemente yo encontré lo que buscaba.

Limpie una solitaria lágrima que había escapado de mi ojo.

* * *

**ALFIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

**NUEVO CAPITULO, CHICAS y chicos XD!**

**DE VERDAD, PERDONENME LA TARDANZA, PERO ME HABIA QUEDADO SIN INSPIRACIÓN!**

**LES VOY A SER HONESTA ¡AME CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS ESTE CAPITULO! Y ESO QUE LO ACABO DE TERMINA HACE CUESTION DE MINUTOS.**

**HAY COSAS DE ULTIMO MOMENTO, COMO BENJAMIN, ESE ME LO ACABO DE INVENTAR, Y NO SE COMO PIENSEN USTEDES PERO A MI ME ENCANTO D:, ESPERO QUE LES PAREZCA IGUAL Y NO ALGO COMO: "QUE ONDA CON ESTO?" XD**

**LAMENTO HABERLAS HECHO ESPERAR, Y LAMENTO SI ME TARDO TANTO EN EL PROXIMO XD, SE LOS JURO QUE SI**

**ACABO DE TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN ASI DE QUE SUPER IMPORTANTE :P… HE DECIDIDO QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAP, NO SE ACABA EL FIC :D…**

**SE SUPONE QUE HARIA UNA SECUELA, YA DONDE APARECE EDWARD, PERO QUE WEBA X3.. ASI QUE SEGUIRE DESDE AQUÍ :D… ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE LA IDEA (:**

**BUENO, MIS VIDAS y vidos LOS QUIERO DE VERDAD SI ME PERDONAN U_U Y SIN MAS, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN TANTO LEYENDO ESTE CAPITULO COMO YO, SE LOS ASEGURO, DISFRUTE ESCRIBIENDO : ' ), DE HECHO, ES EL MAS LARGO, CREO XD**

**LAS QUIERO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

…

**Capítulo X**

_2 semanas para dar a luz_

Arrugue mi nariz al sentir una ráfaga de polvo entrar sin permiso por mi nariz. Voy a estornudar. _¡No quiero!, ¡!No quiero!, ¡No quiero! _Lo haré.

- ¡Achu! – salté en mi lugar, haciendo escándalo, _MUCHO_ escándalo.

- ¡Bella! – rodé los ojos al mirarlos todos en frente de mí. Phil tenía unas tenazas en la mano, Renée un cuchillo; que honestamente me dio miedo, Jake tenía las manos extendidas; listo para tomarme en cualquier momento, Nessie, ella sostenía una bolsa de galletas de coco; su nuevo antojo de los cuatro meses. Elizabeth, ella simplemente asomo la cabeza desde la cocina.

- Solo fue un estornudo – dije con voz lastimera. Todos asintieron y suspiraron aliviados, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

Habían estado al pendiente de mi TODO el día, casi tuve que llegar a los golpes cuanto me negué rotundamente a que Renée entrara al sanitario conmigo. Me estremecí solo de recordarlo: yo soltando los brazos en un intento de alejar a Renée y a Jake que querían entrar conmigo al baño… fue un momento épico.

Suspire con frustración, regañándome nuevamente porque todo eso era mi culpa.

Mi último mes de embarazo no había sido absolutamente bueno desde que acepte que me había enamorado del padre de mi bebe. Había llorando, estado en depresión, culpando a la vida de toda la tristeza que me albergaba, había pedido a todos que me dejaran sola… y ese fue mi error… Iniciando el noveno mes de embarazo, había bajado un kilo y medio. Eso fue lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión. ¡Estaba arriesgando la vida de mi bebe!

Por supuesto, comí de más, lo que ocasiono que engordara cuatro kilos más de lo que debía. Lo que hizo que _casi, casi _volviera a mí depresión. Estaba enamorada y obesa. Todo eso había ocasiono que tuviera los nervios a flor de piel y que todos estuvieran al pendiente de mí, como ahora.

Negué con mi cabeza, tratando de olvidar esos "pequeños" detalle y me concentre en acabarme mi chocolate caliente. Honestamente, estaba sumamente cansada, había tenido un dolor en la espalda baja hacía todo el día, y el pequeño no me había dado tregua en todo el día; pateaba como si estuviera jugando un partido de soccer con mi pequeño ombligo que usaba de balón. Claro que no se lo había dicho a nadie, no quería ni imaginarme el escándalo que eran capaces de hacer solo por un dolor en la espalda baja. Tome un sorbo e hice ademán de recostarme completamente en el cómodo sofá.

- ¡Oh vamos, la cena esta casi lista! – río Elizabeth al mirarme acabada – Renée se esforzó mucho, I-s-a-b-e-ll-a – sonreí, bostezando.

¿Les había dicho por qué estábamos todos en casa de mi loca madre? A solo días para navidad, Renée nos había invitado/obligado a pasar los días restantes en su casa para mantener el calor familiar, según ella. Sonreí. Charlie también había estado cordialmente invitado, pero gracias a las grandes tormentas que había y las demás que se avecinaban, había sido imposible que tomara un vuelo a Phoenix, aún así nos comunicábamos por teléfono y prometimos llamarnos en noche buena y navidad.

- ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! – me despertó Elizabeth.

- Lo siento – sonreí cansada.

- Perdóname tu a mi – tomó la sabana que me cubría y tapo bien mis fríos pies. Le agradecí – me ofrecí de voluntaria para cuidar a la embarazada, - sonreí – la comida no se me da – me guiño el ojo y yo le saque la lengua.

- No quiero que todos estén sobre mi – ella río.

- ¡Estornudaste fuerte! – se mofo de mi – como si te hubieran puesto un pimentero en la nariz – suspire. Estaba cansada.

- Vamos Elizabeth, déjala descansar, está muy cómoda – me sonrío Nessie con ternura y le devolví una igual. Ella me comprendía ahora.

- ¿Te ofreciste de voluntaria tu también? – pregunto Elizabeth haciendo espacio para ella en el sillón y en su cobija.

- El olor del vino me pareció insoportable – susurro la nariz con asco.

- ¿Vino tinto o vino blanco…? - eso fue lo último que escuche en esos momentos.

Comencé a respirar con dificultad, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan frenéticamente que casi se salía de mi pecho, esperaba el momento en el que dejara de latir. El dolor era insoportable, fuerte, imparable… Quema… ¡Me estoy quemando!

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! - me levante de la cama de un solo golpe, recibiendo un mareo, todo se movía – ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - apreté mi panza fuertemente esperando que fuera una pesadilla, que el dolor desapareciera – ¡Jakeeee!, Ah, Dios ¡Jake! – suplique con lagrimas en los ojos. Estaba asustada.

- ¡Bella! – moví apresuradamente mis ojos en busca de la voz de Renée y de todos a punto de entrar en mi habitación, solo mire a Renée y le suplique con la mirada que se acercara. Todos venían detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – pregunto Renée.

- Me… – hipe – duele – hipe – mamá, me duele – Renée me destapo e inmediatamente un chorro de agua mojo mis sabanas limpias color crema.

- Rompiste fuente

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí parado Jacob Black! – grito Nessie molesta – ¡muevete!

Jake tenía miedo de acercarse a mí en cama, el asegura que yo no podía dejar de gruñir. Aún así, me tomo de un brazo y una pierna mientras Phil del otro brazo y la otra pierna. Renée solo daba órdenes, que no se olvide la maleta del bebe, el papeleo del hospital, la carta para internarme, los pantalones de Jake, las galletas para el próximo antojo de Nessie y unas almohadas para Elizabeth y Renesmee.

Salimos de casa y yo evite gritar a toda costa, ¡eran las 3:30 de la madrugada!, la tormenta había cesado, pero había dejado un gran rastro de nieve. Todos se habían congelado de pies a cabeza en el trayecto a la camioneta recientemente adquirida por Renée, ¡¿Cuál maldito frío? Yo estaba muriéndome de calor y estaba sudando como un cerdo.

Nos montamos Jake, Renée y yo en la camioneta y Phil, Nessie y Elizabeth en el carro.

- Me… duele – apreté los dientes mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Renée. La vi morada.

- Respira, respira, - decía mientras intentaba respirar igual que yo, lo cual era imposible – respira conmigo, tranquilízate, control, el dolor se irá

Iba a respirar, ¡juro que iba a hacerlo!, pero en ese instante llego una contracción desgarradora.

- _¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_, _fu, ah, fu, ah, fu, ah, fu _– debía dejar de gritar, no es lindo despertar a todos los enfermos en el hospital, así que me concentré en mi panza.

_-_ Buenas noches, Isabella – me saludo mi Doctor – ¿Cada cuanto tiene las contracciones? - pregunto en un punto detrás de mí. Le agradecí.

- Cada cinco minutos – contestó Renée.

- Gracias, ¿Cómo te sientes Isabella?

- Quiero… dejar… de gritar – susurre rápidamente, mientras menos hablara mejor.

- Me agrada escuchar eso – me sonrío – necesito que la sienten en la silla de ruedas y llevarla a camilla

- ¡Jake! – grito Nessie a un Jake asustado.

- Duele… - susurre mirando a Renée.

- Vamos a llevarte a un cuarto – asentí sintiendo como Jake movía la silla rápidamente a donde le indicaban. ¿Por qué demonios no había hablado desde la casa?

- ¡Charlie, Charlie! – pedí asustada – ¿Charlie sabe?

- Estamos llamándole, ve hija - asentí, dejándome llevar en la silla.

¿Había algo más incomodo que el cambio de vestuario? Ni siquiera podía moverme yo sola, el dolor era mucho y no podía hacer nada más que revolcarme. Renée y la enfermera solo me habían desnudado completamente y me habían puesto una bata, fue muy vergonzoso cuando me quitaron mi ropa interior y me hicieron meterme a camilla.

- Ah, fu, ah, fu , ah, fu - era mi intento de respirar.

- Deja de revolcarte en camilla, hija – pidió Renée con tranquilidad. ¡La mato!

- Parece una linda lombriz – entro Elizabeth a la habitación – hola embarazada – sonrío.

- Mamá… - apreté los dientes; contractura. Mejor me quedo callada.

- Vamos, hija, deja que te pongan la epidural

- No – suspire. Renée me limpió algo de sudor – mi bebe será natural

- Buenos días – sonrío el Doctor Stepth. ¿Qué hora era? - necesito saber que tan dilatada estas – Sí había algo más incomodo que el cambio de ropa. Definitivamente nada era tan incomodo como sentir que tu ginecólogo te toquetea tu parte más íntima – muy bien, no te preocupes Isabella, las contracciones a partir de ahora tienen que ser menos frecuentes y de poca duración, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí como niña pequeña - ¿te apetece algo de hielo? – asentí desesperadadente.

El doctor tenía razón; las contracciones eran más lejanas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien… - trague saliva, tenía mucha sed – ¿Dónde… donde está Jake?

- Esta afuera, con Nessie, está muy cansada pero no logramos convencerla de que vaya a casa – sonreí – ¿puede… puede pasar Jake?

- Claro, vamos, Elizabeth – las mire salir por la blanca puerta y en unos cuantos minutos, mire como Jake entraba por la misma.

- ¿Ya me dirás lo que te aterra?

- ¿Qué pasará con el bebe? – era eso…

- Jamás daría a _mi _hijo en adopción – susurre – lo amo… lo amo y desde ahora él es mi vida, no me puedo imaginar la vida sin él – termine acariciando mi panza.

_Tú lo vales, bebe. Susurre en mi cabeza._

- ¡Ah!, Dios, ¡Ah! – no podía hacer nada más que revolcarme en la camilla. Estaba atada de manos

- Las contracciones volvieron – grito el Doctor – dame un guante, necesito mirar la dilatación, rápido – sentí como me tocaba y salte del dolor, - está completamente dilatada, ¡traigan una camilla! – me miro – necesito que te concentres, tu bebe esta por nacer

Era completamente incomodo pasar en camilla por los pasillos, sabiendo que había gente que me estaba observando ¿Qué hora era? Nunca había perdido tanto la noción del tiempo como en este momento.

- Rápido, con cuidado – lentamente mire como me iban alejando de todos mis amigos.

- ¡Renée!, ¡Renée!, ¿puede ir conmigo?

- Claro que si, vamos Renée – suspire aliviada cuando la suave mano de mi madre tomo la mía.

- Vamos mi Isabella, - me dio un casto beso en la frente.

El dolor era insoportable y lamentablemente había encontrado algo mas incomodo que incluso tu ginecólogo tocara tu parte intima. ¡Estaba jodidamente abierta de piernas frente a un doctor, una enfermera y un pediatra! ¡Y sin calzones!

- ¡Puja! – duele – ¡puja de nuevo! – me desgarra – ¡vamos, un poco más! – puedo sentir como las gotas de sudor caen como chorros de agua sobre mi – ¡muy bien mi Isabella! – siento que algo se rompe ahí abajo – solo un poco más… - se desprende. Alivio…

Lo siguiente que escucho es el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado jamás. Su llanto.

- ¡Es niño! – grito Renée emocionada. Un niño…

- _Mi_ niño…

_2 semanas después_

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – entraron Jake y Renesmee a mi habitación con regalos.

- ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – mire a mi bebe, no lo habían despertado.

- ¡Oh vamos Bells!, no deberías dejar que mi sobrino duerma tanto, después ¿Cómo hará para ver tanta belleza como su tío Jackie? – Nessie me hizo el favor de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡El puede dormir cuando quiera! – reí.

- Navidad paso hace nueve días – les recordé.

- Es lo bueno de ser bebe – me guiño el ojo – ¡te llueven regalos! – reí negando.

- Deja de gritar – susurre, dándole palmaditas a mi bebe en la espalda; arrullándolo.

- Dejamos estos regalos y te dejamos descansar, de todas formas ya es tarde, Bella, descansen – dijo Nessie, saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Cuándo me dejaran libre? – pregunte a Jake.

- No tengo la menor idea – sonrío – Hey Bells, ¿Qué le dijo un árbol a un reloj? – abrí la boca para responder, pero ese chiste no me lo sabía.

- ¿Qué le dijo?

- ¿Quieres un pastel? – no sabía si reírme de su cara o de lo ridículo del chiste – ok, ya me voy, ¡descansa!

Suspire. Estaba segura de que ese chiste había sido invención de él. Lo olvide y me concentre en mi pequeño tesoro.

Después de haber estado diez horas de parto, había caído rendida en la sala de parto, desperté en una habitación normal lista para ser dada de alta. Me había llevado a casa de Renée para pasar las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo. Charlie llamo muchas veces ese día, lamentándose no poder estar presente en el parto de su hija y no mirar a su nieto. Le deje en claro que estaba totalmente perdonado.

Ahora que las fiestas habían terminado, estaba recluida de nuevo en casa de Jacob y Nessie. ¿Cuándo me iban a dejar estar en mi casa? No tenía la menor idea.

Justo ahora me encontraba recostada en la cama, mirando embellesada a mi pequeño… mi bebe.

Evan Swan. Nació el 20 de Diciembre de 2010 a la una y media de la tarde en el hospital de Phoenix, peso 3.900 gramos y midió 52 centímetros.

Tez blanca como la nieve, cabello corto de color marrón, idéntico al mío, la nariz de Renée, labios carnosos como los de mi padre… y los ojos de _él_. Había sido una sorpresa que mi pequeño abriera los ojos por primera vez y estos fueran parecieran dos diamantes esmeraldas recién salidas de excavación. Hermosos, iguales a los de su padre.

Sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en su cabecita. Era hermoso.

Con cuidado me recosté en la calientita cama, arrope más a mi bebe y me puse enfrente de él, sintiendo su respiración.

- Te Amo, bebe

…

**¿Me recuerdan :$? Soy yo, la mala escritora que deja a sus lectoras sin un año de publicación u.u, la verdad no tengo excusa y lo lamento, pero pues he batallado mucho para tener este fic al menos :S, mis USB todas han sido víctimas de los molestos gnomos roba cosas!, han desaparecido una por una, quitándome todas las ideas para historias nuevas que tengo y varias ya adelantadas :/. Y yo de mensa que sigo confiando en las USB u.u, de hecho, creo que ya no publicare más, no tengo mi material. Pero no se porque esta historia se quedo en un documento guardado también en la computadora, fue… muy extraño, supongo que la protegí mucho Y ME ALEGRO. En fin, LES OFREZCO UNA SINCERA DISCULPA.**

**Este capítulo sería "El final" de la primera temporada – por así decirlo –. No sé si lo había mencionado antes, pero todo el rollo de hacer una nueva historia me parecía muy cansado así que seguiré AQUÍ en la misma historia la continuación. Claramente, con la aparición de nuevos personajes, el papá de Evan, su familia, su prometida, el papa de Bella y muchos amigos más **

**Espero que la historia no haya decaído tanto en este lapsus de tiempo. Me alegro de comunicarles que en todo el tiempo que ha pasado, al menos he recibido un mail por semana, diciéndome que una persona agrego la historia a sus favoritos y que la puso en alerta. Es muy lindo ver eso en mi bandeja de entrada **

**Publique este capítulo porque llevo MESES queriendo terminar al manos la primera parte de la historia, PERO SIMPLEMENTE NO TENGO INSPIRACION u.u y además, recientemente hubo un Review al que quise con todas mis fuerzas hacerle caso.**

**No tengo disculpa, lo siento y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia que, en lo personal, me gusta y creo que es realista.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los favoritos, alertas y uno que otros reviews!**

**Espero que disfruten leyendo el capítulo, como les aseguro, yo disfrute volver a escribir. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS Y SALUDOS!**


	12. Prologo

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, creadora de la saga crepúsculo. Yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**No daré descripciones de cómo son los personajes, confío en que todas las que leemos aquí amamos tanto crepúsculo, que ya nos sabemos de memoria sus rasgos.**

…

**Prologo**

-¡No te iras y punto! – grito Renée con ganas, lo que solo me hizo enfurecer y más cuando escuche el llanto de Evan en el segundo piso.

- Soy una mujer adulta y si estoy aquí, es porque soy una buena hija y te estoy avisando lo que planeo hacer, no porque te esté pidiendo permiso mamá – me miro sorprendida; rara vez la llamaba mamá.

Renée tenía los ojos acuosos y una mirada lastimera dirigida a mí. Sabía que mi decisión le dolía, pero tenía que pensar en mí.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cambies de opinión? – me suplico y yo negué con la cabeza.

- Me voy a vivir a Forks indefinidamente Renée – termine nuestra charla y corrí escaleras arriba. Mi bebe necesitaba de su mamá.

…

**¡OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS! Bella se quiere ir a Forks x3! ¿porqueeee D:? si me siguen leyendo lo descubrirán, creanmeeeee *-***

**Como ya había dicho antes, había una secuela de la historia, iba a hacer otra historia, pero me pareció buena idea seguirla AQUÍ mismo ¿les parece? ¿Qué me sugieren? Claro que las tendré en cuenta con toooooooodo lo que me digan **

**Es el primer capítulo más corto que ha habido en todo fanfic :P, pero es para dejar el suspenso y pues para que ustedes sepan QUE SIGO AQUÍ, peleando todo el tiempo con mi cabeza para que de vida a lo que he dejado por un buen rato. Les comento que comencé a trabajar y es por eso que tengo un poco de más dificultad, pero créanme que tengo planes de seguir y darle un final a esta historia.**

**GRACIAS a todas las personas que me han agregado a favoritos, alertas y ¿Por qué no RR :c? no se crean GRACIAS por seguir aquí y son bienvenidas las que quieran empezar a leer ****. Que lo disfruten, un beso!**


End file.
